


re: Memento Mori

by NatsuHonhon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prostitution, Romance, Sexual Content, Tokyo (City), Vampires, Violence, Yakuza, am not sure abt that one yet, but istg they can be real cutties, but not only, sometimes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuHonhon/pseuds/NatsuHonhon
Summary: C'est peut être la simple histoire de deux monstres qui essaient d'apprendre à vivre dans un monde qui ne les acceptera jamais. Ou peut être l'histoire de deux personnes qui recherchent leur propre définition de l'humanité.





	1. Fallen angel

L’air frais ravivait le rose de ses joues, ses mains commençaient à devenir froides et la petite brise glaçante emmêlait ses cheveux blonds parfaitement brushés. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse.  
Certains passants s'arrêtaient pour la regarder, se moquer d’elle ou simplement lui asséner des vulgarités. A ceux là, elle ne leur répondait rien. Fort heureusement, la majorité l’ignorait pendant qu’elle se contentait d’attendre à cet endroit, là, sur le trottoir, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle, c’était le silence qu’elle préférait. La jeune femme savait pourtant qu’elle aurait plus facilement des clients si elle daignait au moins sourire ; même prononcer une petite phrase aguicheuse l’aiderait à attirer les hommes. Mais rien n’y faisait. Elle ne s'habituait pas à cette situation. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? A faire le trottoir dans cette robe moulante blanche bien trop courte pour elle? Pourquoi n’était-elle entourée que de ces prostituées dont la plupart ne parlaient que mandarin? Pourquoi diable s’était-elle fourrée dans cette situation.  
La jeune femme blonde ferma les yeux, emplit ses poumons d’air frais puis souffla un bon coup. Endettée. Elle était endettée et c’était la seule solution qu’elle avait… trouvé afin de garder son appartement et poursuivre ses études. C’était, du moins, ce dont elle essayait désespérément de se convaincre. N’importe quelle autre personne de son âge aurait choisi un petit job à mi-temps; c’était bien à ça qu’elle pensait aussi. Mais il n’y avait qu’elle pour être aussi crédule… Franchement, croire qu’un homme au style douteux, à Kabuki-cho, ce quartier très mal réputé de Tokyo, pouvait lui offrir un emploi de serveuse bien rémunéré.... Plus elle prenait du recul, plus elle se trouvait stupide.

— C’est combien?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas vu l’homme s'arrêter devant elle. Il était plutôt âgé, empestait l’alcool et sa chemise était mal boutonnée. Nul doute qu’elle n’était pas la première de sa soirée.  
Elle le toisa de longs instants. Il n’avait pas l’air sympathique. Ses mains devinrent soudainement moites; elle ne souhaitait pas revivre l'expérience difficile qu’avait été son premier client, elle préférait mourir endettée que de revivre ça, elle ne…

— T’as perdu ta langue, bébé? Tu veux peut-être que je t’aide à la récupérer?

Le client s’approcha d’elle et lui serra la mâchoire de sa main droite. Prise par surprise, elle ne chercha pas à se débattre, et se contenta de reculer un peu en arrière, gémissant de douleur. Il lui faisait mal. Elle ne rêvait que de lui arracher les yeux, mais elle aurait de gros problèmes… Elle devait chercher de l’aide. Quelqu’un. Il approchait dangereusement ses lèvres immonde des siennes. Elle allait vomir.

— Pardon monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas consommer sans avoir payé, intervint un homme qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
— Elle refuse de me dire ses tarifs! Il faut bien la faire parler!  
— Elle n’est pas dans vos moyens. Abandonnez l’affaire avant que les hommes de mains de Monsieur Tatsuhiro ne viennent s’occuper de votre cas. 

Le ton de ce dernier était assez convaincant pour que l’autre hésite un instant, pour finalement desserrer son emprise sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Il afficha un air dédaigneux envers elle, avant de tourner les talons puis de s’éloigner.  
Adossée au mur et encore sous le choc, la jeune prostituée essayait de reprendre ses esprits et une respiration normale. Elle n’avait jamais éprouvé d’attirance sexuelle pour qui que ce soit; mais depuis quelques jours qu’elle faisait ce boulot, elle se disait qu’elle allait devenir misandre. 

— Encore un taré, souffla l’homme qui l’avait tirée de cette situation.  
— M...Merci Yon, je pense que j’aurais fait une bêtise s’il m’avait approchée…  
— De rien, mais il faut vraiment que tu travailles ta manière de communiquer avec le client, Carmen. Deux semaines que tu travailles et ça fait déjà le 4ème qui a des pulsions violentes… Je peux te sauver quelques fois, mais à la fin du mois, il faut que tu aies ramené assez de fric, tu connais les règles.

Les règles. Bien évidemment ni qu’elle les connaissait. On ne lui avait pas demandé si elles lui convenaient, de toute façon. La première règle était simple: Emi, de son vrai nom, devait ramener une certaine somme d’argent par mois à Tatsuhiro; si elle était atteinte, il l’a laissait repartir avec le surplus. Si elle ne l'atteignait pas… Elle serait battue la première fois. Puis si cela se reproduisait, on lui avait fait sous entendre que “ses hommes se feraient un plaisir de s’occuper d’elle”, et enfin au troisième retard, c’était surement une vente aux enchères de son corps. La deuxième règle était de ne jamais blesser le client, car toute violence physique qu’elle exercerait lui sera infligée. La troisième règle était de ne jamais convoiter ou avoir des relations avec d’autres… dirigeants de ce type de réseau. Si elle respectait ces trois règles, on lui promettait qu’elle ne serait pas expulsée de chez elle par son propriétaire, et ce même si elle avait trois loyers de retard.  
Encore fallait-il réussir à suivre la première règle. En deux semaines, elle n’avait pas atteint le quart de son quota, et ce malgré les nombreuses demandes des clients. Elle en refusait la majorité.  
Quant à Yon, qui était chargé de récupérer l’argent des filles, chaque jour. Il les protégeait aussi lorsque les choses dérapaient entre elles et les clients violents. Mais c’était surtout lui qui donnait son accord pour que “la fille” puisse partir avec le client. “Carmen” n’arrivait pas à lui donner d'âge. Il changeait souvent de style vestimentaire, mais elle avait déjà remarqué qu’il portait toujours de prestigieuses marques. Peut être avait-il le même âge qu'elle? Difficile à deviner, il était caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, peu importe la météo. Mais Yon était peut-être le seul qui lui disait des mots gentils, l'encourageait ou la protégeait ne serait-ce qu’un minimum. Elle ne se leurrait pas ; il était engagé pour ça, pour que “les filles ne s’en aillent pas” et qu’elles “ramènent un maximum d’argent”. Néanmoins, elle l'appréciait quelque peu, malgré leur relation uniquement… professionnelle?

— Je sais… soupira t-elle, Je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller mais lui je… Je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends?

La dénommée Carmen se mit à trembler. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant de la réconforter. Autour d’eux, Tokyo s’agitait un peu plus. La soirée touchait à sa fin, et la plupart des fêtards trouvaient difficilement le chemin de leur domicile, alors que la nuit ne faisait que débuter pour certain. Pour Carmen, cela signifiait qu’elle commençait seulement son “travail” et que de longues heures à patienter sur ce trottoir l’attendaient.  
Elle leva la tête, essayant de capter la faible lueur des étoiles. C’était impossible. Pendant un cours instant, elle souhaitait même prier ce Dieu auquel elle ne croyait pas, prier de toute ses forces que sa vie ne s’améliore ne serait-ce qu’un peu.


	2. The Good Life

  
Assis sur le canapé, la tête en arrière, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux roux de la demoiselle qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de la regarder et se contentait simplement de fixer le plafond de la boîte de nuit. De sa main libre, il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres pour en tirer une bouffée. Du sexe et une bonne clope. Voilà de quoi passer une bonne soirée, se disait-il.  
Les vas-et-viens de la bouche de la jeune femme sur son entrejambe se faisaient de plus en plus pressant et la seule chose que l’on entendait désormais dans la pièce était le son de leurs respirations haletantes. Sa main exerça une pression sur la tête de la jeune femme, accompagné d’un vague grognement pour qu’elle comprenne qu’il était sur le point de jouir. Elle accéléra ses mouvements une dernière fois avant d’entendre son compagnon d’un soir pousser un long râle de plaisir.  
Elle se recula et essuya sa bouche, un sourire de satisfaction dessiné sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui qui fumait de nouveau. Elle admira un instant son partenaire. Elle croisa rapidement son regard, ses yeux si singuliers : une couleur grise, proche de l'argent.  
Après avoir remonté sa braguette, il fouilla la poche de son pantalon quelques instants, en sortit une fine liasse de billet, qu’il lança à la jeune femme tout en se redressant.

— Même tarif que d’habitude, je te laisse recompter si tu veux.  
— Pas besoin, je te fais confiance sur la thune Natsu. Tu n’es pas ce genre de client problématique.

Natsu haussa les épaules. Il attrapa un verre de whisky posé sur une table et en bu une gorgée. La jeune femme se releva puis remis son gilet, roulé en boule sur le sol, puis, attrapa son sac à main et en sortit un miroir de poche. Après un rapide coup d’oeil à ce dernier, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un mot.   
Il soupira et attrapa sa chemise noire, qui fût elle aussi jetée au sol lors de ses ébats. Il prit un soin tout particulier à se rhabiller : il reboutonna sa chemise, remit son col en place et vérifia ses boutons de manchette. Debout, derrière sa baie vitrée, il avait une vue imprenable sur la boite de nuit où les gens dansaient, buvaient, riaient quelques mètres plus bas. Il se félicita d'avoir eu l'idée de demander la création de son bureau au dessus de la piste de danse, les vitres sans tain lui donnant toute l'intimité nécessaire pour espionner les clients et (surtout) clientes du club. Il regardait d’un air las la strip teaseuse sur sa barre de pole dance. Non loin d’elle, un couple homosexuel s’embrassait langoureusement contre le bar là où le barman ne leur portait aucune attention. D'autres jeunes gens dansaient comme si cette nuit était la dernière. Ce soir, il y avait affluence. Le DJ était réputé, et nombres de tokyoïtes s’étaient déplacés pour oublier leurs vies las et monotone. Alcool coulant à flot, musique branchée, surement sexe pour la plupart, drogue pour certains, tout était réuni pour distraire cette clientèle.  
Natsu reprit une gorgée de whisky, sa cigarette depuis longtemps écrasée dans le cendrier. Il les détestait tous. Tous ces humains qui s'amusaient… Il ne ressentait rien d’autre que du mépris à leur égard. Néanmoins il devait admettre que leur existence lui était bénéfique : ils dépensaient leur argent comme nuls autres.  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant Natsu dans ses pensées. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ni même d'inviter cette personne à entrer; Niel était déjà dans la pièce. Le grand blond décoloré, à l'allure menaçante, semblait préoccupé. Néanmoins, il resta debout, silencieux, en plein milieu de ce que Natsu appelait désormais son “bureau”, comme s'il attendait l'autorisation de faire son rapport.

— Eh bien, rare sont les fois où je t'ai vu aussi tendu, Niel. Parle, je t'en prie.

Il continuait de boire son whisky, debout, face à la vitre, scrutant la piste de danse. Il recherchait quelqu'un, quelque chose qui pourrait le divertir. À aucun moment il ne se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

— Ça ne va pas te plaire.  
— Je m'en doute, ricana Natsu.  
— Il semblerai que nos avertissements n'aient pas portés leurs fruits. Tatsuhiro a installé un réseau de prostitution… Niel hésita un instant avant de continuer. Un réseau de prostitution. Dans notre secteur.

Natsu se retourna, poussa un soupir puis s'installa dans le canapé en cuir noir qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune blond se tourna vers lui mais fixait ses pieds : il redoutait la colère de son supérieur. Il était prêt à tout instant à se mettre à genoux pour s'excuser.

— C'est de ma faute, Natsu. Je n'ai pas assez surveillé le quartier, je l'ai trop sous estimé. Je pensais vraiment qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, il ne recommencerait pas mais-  
— Rappelle moi simplement ce qui m'empêche de le buter, déjà ?  
— Rien. Mais il faudrait remettre quelqu'un dans le secteur immobilier…

Le dénommé Natsu se redressa dans son canapé et esquissa un sourire. Il avait une idée. La force ne résoudrait rien; il allait récupérer son territoire et “gagner” des filles. Et tout ça ? Sans tuer la moindre personne. Tatsuhiro pensait vraiment pouvoir empiéter sur son quartier sans en subir les conséquences ? Naïf. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'assassiner à son domicile pour simple prétexte d'avoir empiéter dans son quartier et son business. Il allait devoir le remettre à sa place selon les règles du jeu.

— Niel. Présente moi la fille qui a le plus de potentiel dans ce nouveau réseau.  
— Tu veux l'engager ? Je lui propose combien?  
— Tu sais que j'aime faire les choses à ma manière. Trouve moi cette fille et je me chargerai du reste.

Niel s'inclina et quitta la pièce aussitôt. Il ne posera pas plus de questions à Natsu et n'essaiera pas de comprendre les intentions de ce dernier. Cette fille? Il la trouvera. Ce qu'elle deviendra une fois qu'il aura livré toutes les informations nécessaires à son patron ? Il n'en était pas certain... mais il ne voulait pas être à sa place.

“Les choses ne se terminent jamais bien pour elles” pensa t-il un instant.


	3. Life will change

  
Elle referma son casier aussitôt après l’avoir ouvert, faisant sursauter les quelques étudiants passants dans le couloir. Ou peut-être était-ce l’odeur nauséabonde qui émanait de ce dernier qui faisait fuir les autres? Elle n’en savait fichtrement rien et elle n’y accordait aucune importance: ses affaires étaient foutues. Ses cahiers, notes et autres livres étaient tous gondolés, comme imbibés d’un produit dont il échappait une désagréable odeur de poisson pourri.  
Depuis l’autre bout du couloir, des filles riaient aux éclats. Emi tourna les talons, fixant ses pieds, et se dirigea vers la sortie de l’université avec les quelques affaires intactes restantes dans son sac. Elle savait très bien qui avait pu lui faire ça. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’essayer de distinguer le visage de ces pestes : c’était toujours les mêmes qui la tourmentait depuis son arrivée dans l’établissement il y a cinq ans.  
Ses cheveux blonds mal peignés, en bataille, recouvraient une grande partie de son visage, lui même caché en partie par une paire de lunettes disproportionnée. Emmitouflée dans un sweat qui faisait quatre à cinq fois sa taille, Emi faisait tout pour être oubliée, pour ne pas être remarquée, pour ne pas voir les gens ; pour qu’on ne la voit pas. Elle accéléra le pas, le souffle court, afin de quitter ce lieu anxiogène au plus vite.  
La jeune femme ne laissa pas couler ses larmes et la brise qui soufflait sur Tokyo lui fit le plus grand bien. La journée de cours était finie, le soleil se couchait alors qu’il était à peine cinq heures de l’après-midi, et les vacances approchaient à grand pas. Elle se ressaisit. Ce n’était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu’elle subissait ce genre d'événement humiliant, elle y était en quelque sorte habituée et elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre.  
Le pas pressant, elle entreprit de se diriger vers son appartement pour se changer avant de pouvoir commencer son “travail de nuit”. Déambulant dans les petites ruelles de Tokyo, son esprit se mit à divaguer et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux raisons pour lesquelles elle se faisait tourmenter depuis autant de temps.  
La première était essentiellement raciste. Emi était blanche et blonde; même si ses yeux en amandes et son extrait de naissance montraient qu’elle était bien japonaise, ses traits caucasiens lui avaient causés du souci toute sa vie durant. Jalousie ou haine pure, sa couleur de peau n’aidait pas à son intégration sociale.  
La deuxième raison était le fait de ne pas avoir connu ses parents. Orpheline, elle n’avait jamais eu de mère venant la chercher à la sortie de l’école, lui préparant de délicieux repas ou pouvant devenir amie avec les mères de ses autres camarades de classe. Si ce point n’était plus la principale raison de son exclusion, il le fut longtemps durant sa jeunesse. Elle était “différente” et en plus elle n’avait pas de “parents”. Autant vous dire que les jeunes enfants s’en donnaient à coeur joie à l’époque.  
La troisième et dernière raison… Emi secoua la tête. Non. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser.  
Sans même s’en rendre compte, les jambes de la jeune femme l’avaient déjà ramenée devant la porte de son immeuble.

  


Adossée contre le mur d’une petite ruelle, elle s’enfonça un peu plus dans son énorme manteau en fausse fourrure blanche. La soirée était bien entamée et elle avait déjà refusé les avances de trois hommes. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’oeil à Yon, occupé un peu plus loin avec ses “collègues” d’origine chinoise qui étaient visiblement en train de se disputer avec un client à propos des tarifs. Elle détourna le regard et préféra s’attarder sur les néons agressifs des différentes enseignes présentes dans la rue. Tokyo était aussi intéressante que déplaisante. D’un simple coup d’oeil, elle pouvait facilement deviner quel type de vie menait chaque personne. La majorité des Tokyoïtes étaient génériques et inintéressants. Ennuyeux. Heureusement qu’une minorité d’entre eux sortait du lot; ceux là, Emi adorait les regarder. Néanmoins, même s’ils étaient différents de leurs congénères, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu’ils restaient tous “humains”. Ce n’était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Elle, ce qui lui permettait de s'échapper de cette réalité inconfortable, c’était ses univers fantastiques et fantaisistes qui vivaient dans son esprit et dans ses lectures. Emi esquissa un sourire.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'insupportable bruit du pot d'échappement d’une moto de course qui ralentissait au carrefour où elle se tenait. Le conducteur, habillé d’une simple chemise et un jean (et ce malgré des températures négatives) ne semblait pas se soucier de sa sécurité, en dépit de son casque. Pendant une longue minute, il tourna la tête vers elle, comme s’il la dévisageait, puis reprit son effroyable course à l'instant où le feu se déclencha au vert. Sans pour autant expliquer pourquoi, cette rencontre avait mis la jeune prostituée mal à l’aise. Elle n’avait pas pu voir le regard du motard, mais un frisson parcouru son échine.  
Elle s’adossa contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Ce n’était pas vraiment aguicheur mais elle n’en avait plus rien à faire. La fin du mois approchait à grand pas et elle était définitivement fichue. Elle n’avait pas atteint un tiers de son quota. Tatsuhiro allait lui faire sa fête pour son premier mois. Même si elle acceptait tous les clients potentiels des prochains jours, elle ne pourrait pas boucler cette histoire. Dans quel pétrin s’était-elle mise…  
Le proxénète s’approcha d’elle, accompagné d’un salaryman qui semblait assez intimidé. “Surement pas un habitué” se disait Emi. Etait-ce un client? Trop réservé pour venir la voir, était-il allé voir Yon directement? Il semblait plutôt décent, pas alcoolisé et pas trop répugnant. Laissant le supposé client à l’écart, Yon s’approcha d’elle et lui dit à voix basse:  
  
— Carmen, je sais que tu refuses tout le monde. Mais la fin du mois approche. Et ce gars derrière moi, là, il est prêt à claquer 50 000 yens pour te sauter. Alors je sais pas s’il est crétin, riche ou s’il a aucune idée des tarifs, mais ça pourrait sauver ton cul pour ce mois ci. Tu veux bien y réfléchir un instant s’il te plait?  
  
Emi ne put retenir une quinte de toux nerveuse en entendant le prix qu’il était prêt à mettre. Cinquante mille yen. C’était la moitié de son quota mensuel; elle n’était peut être pas si foutue, après tout. Elle pencha la tête pour mieux distinguer l’homme qui la désirait tant. Carrure banale, physique classique. Il n’était pas vraiment beau, mais il n’était pas disgracieux non plus. L’anneau doré à sa main indiquait qu’il était un énième mari à tromper sa femme. Elle le regarda avec insistance pendant plusieurs secondes, à la recherche d’une éventuelle gesture qui pourrait lui indiquer s’il était mentalement dérangé ou non. A priori, c’était un homme tout à fait banal.  
  
— D’accord. C’est d’accord. Je vais… faire un effort.  
  
Yon lui fit une petite tape sur l’épaule, comme pour la féliciter de son choix, puis s’écarta pour aller récupérer l’argent auprès du client. La transaction faite, “Carmen” rejoignit l’homme, qu’elle dépassait facilement d’une tête à cause de ses imposantes chaussures. Silencieusement, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'hôtel où il souhaitait l’emmener. Elle ne sut dire pendant combien de temps ils avaient marché ainsi, Carmen le précédant de quelques pas pour ne pas le mettre dans l’embarras. Beaucoup de clients assumaient difficilement le regard des passants quand ils se baladaient aux côtés d’une prostituée, surtout une prostituée aussi voyante que Carmen. Dans son manteau blanc, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds, la jeune femme passait difficilement inaperçue.  
Elle s’attendait à trouver un de ces Love Hotel miteux, mais son client venait d’entrer dans un hôtel des plus luxueux. Elle hésita un instant avant de le suivre : c’était bien la première fois qu’elle mettait les pieds dans ce genre d’endroit. Gênée, elle rattrapa son client qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur, la chambre devant déjà être réservée et réglée. Sans un mot, elle admirait le riche décor. Chaque pièce, chaque élément semblait tout droit sortis d’une de ces maisons d’architecte que l’on voyait uniquement à la télévision. Tout était propre et sentait bon, c’était bien différent des derniers hôtels qu’elle avait fréquenté ces derniers temps. Combien tout ça avait-il coûté à son client? Il n’avait pas l’air si fortuné. Ses traits tirés et ses cernes laissaient supposer qu’il restait bien trop longtemps au travail et les soucis semblaient marquer son visage.  
Arrivés devant la chambre, il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu’elle entre avant lui; elle s’exécuta. Le bruit de la porte qui claqua derrière elle la fit sursauter, et elle commença à paniquer en entendant le verrou s’actionner. Son client n’était pas entré avec elle, il l’avait enfermé ici. Bien évidemment que tout ça était trop beau, elle aurait du sentir le coup fourré.. Prise d’une montée de stress, elle commença à s'énerver sur la poignée, donnant machinalement des coups de pieds dans la porte.  
Un rire cristallin dans la pièce la stoppa net. Elle n’était pas toute seule dans la chambre. Elle tourna les talons, la boule au ventre, pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Devant elle se tenait un homme, d’un peu moins de trente ans. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et sa couleur de peau légèrement halée contrastaient avec ses yeux étrangement… clairs? La lumière tamisée de la pièce empêchait Emi de le distinguer correctement. Elle prit un instant pour regarder autour d’elle; la chambre était deux à trois fois plus grande que son propre studio. Tout transpirait l’argent. Même l’homme étrange devant elle; sa chemise blanche seyait parfaitement son torse, son jean moulant ne semblait pas venir des boutiques de bas étage. Assis sur une table au centre de la pièce, les jambes croisées, il tenait dans sa main droite une cigarette fine à peine entamée. Le petit rictus sur son visage indiquait clairement que la situation l’amusait. Ce n’était pas le cas de Carmen.  
  
— Pas d’inquiétude, Princesse. C’est simplement moi ton vrai client de ce soir.


	4. Kuchizuke

Natsu prit quelques instants pour contempler la beauté qui se tenait devant lui. “Carmen” était superbe. Ses traits fins et son teint de porcelaine lui donnaient un air de poupée fragile. Ses cheveux blonds, proche du blanc, parfaitement ondulés et son petit nez retroussé lui donnaient un charme tout particulier. Des yeux vairons, légèrement en amande, simplement magnifiques. Bien sûr qu’il avait cru Niel lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’elle était “exceptionnelle”, mais il ne pensait vraiment pas voir une si belle chose faire le trottoir.  
Elle était visiblement agacée par son petit stratagème. Carmen leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d’exaspération. 

— Je vous reconnais maintenant. Vous êtes le motard de tout à l’heure. 

Il haussa les épaules. Elle avait le sens de l’observation. Il tira une bouffée de cigarette et s’approcha d’elle avant de lui répondre.

— C’est exact.  
— Cette mise en scène n’était vraiment pas nécessaire. Venez me voir directement au lieu d’envoyer quelqu’un d’autre à la place, ça m’évitera les frayeurs, lança Carmen d’un ton plein de reproches. 

Natsu éclata de rire. Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réponse; rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui répondre de cette manière.  
Le rire de son client sembla décontenancer Carmen puisqu’elle hésita un instant avant de retirer son manteau. La belle blonde finit par se découvrir : elle n’était vêtue que d’un simple corset en dentelle blanche, pigeonnant au maximum sa petite poitrine. Ses bas blancs opaques affinaient ses longues jambes, le tout attaché par un porte jarretelle. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sifflement de surprise : il aimait ce qui se tenait devant lui.  
De sa main gauche, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme avant d’y déposer un baiser.

— Enchanté, Carmen. 

La prostituée était quelque peu désarmée et ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle retira sa main, mal à l’aise. Elle se mit à regarder la chambre, anxieuse, en faisant bien attention à ne jamais croiser le regard de Natsu. Ce dernier reprit une bouffée de cigarette puis tourna autour d’elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Comment diable Tatsuhiro avait-il mis la main sur un tel bijou ? Il avait hâte de pouvoir y goûter. 

Il se dirigea vers le bar, installé au fond de la chambre, pour en sortir une bouteille de rhum et deux verres. Carmen n’avait pas bougé de l’entrée, le manteau en main, elle ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre. Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait l’habitude des filles plus… entreprenantes. Voir une “débutante” comme elle était quelque peu rafraichissant. Il ouvrit la bouteille et se servit un verre. 

— Je t’en sers un aussi ? 

La jeune femme se rapprocha, posant au passage son manteau sur le dos d’un siège. Elle acquiesça mais s'évertuait à fuir son regard, fixant désespérément le verre qui se remplissait doucement. A peine fut-il remplit qu’elle le bu directement, cul sec. Elle n’avait pas perdu une seconde, laissant Natsu perplexe. Cette petite chose fragile et mince venait de boire un verre entier de rhum, sans broncher. Il ricana avant de boire son verre à son tour, la dévorant en même temps du regard. Appuyée contre le bar, le verre vide en main, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air préoccupée. Même inquiète, elle ne perdait rien de sa beauté. Elle reprit son verre, toujours vide, et cherchait à boire la dernière goutte restante. Il ricana : c’était presque vexant. Souhaitait-elle tant être saoule pour coucher avec lui ? 

Natsu écrasa alors sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le comptoir avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Carmen, toujours près du bar, prit une grande inspiration avant de le rejoindre. L’alcool commençait à rosir ses joues et sa démarche n’était plus aussi assurée. La jeune femme s'assit sur ses jambes, face à lui. Toujours aussi nerveuse, ses mains tremblaient alors qu’elle tentait de déboutonner la chemise de son client ; elle eu une moue agacée.  
Les deux mains posées sur ses hanches, il regarda la délicate humaine s'énerver sur sa chemise. Il profita de ce moment pour lentement glisser sa main droite dans ses cheveux, puis remit en place une mèche rebelle qui s’était perdue sur son ravissant visage. Il admira chaque détail comme si elle était une oeuvre d’art. Se rapprochant un peu plus de son visage, il prit une grande bouffée d’air : même le parfum que dégageait sa nuque était hors du commun. Natsu sourit de plus belle, elle ne cessait de l'émerveiller.  
Mais elle était jeune et inexpérimentée. Elle perdait patience sur sa chemise et était si anxieuse qu’elle semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il lui attrapa doucement les mains, avec un regard qu’il essaya de rendre le plus doux possible. Natsu n’était pas là pour l’effrayer ; bien au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, elle croisa son regard, désemparée. A quel point haïssait-elle sa compagnie? D’un léger mouvement de hanche, il l’a renversa sur le lit et se retrouva au dessus d’elle, sans trouver résistance de sa part. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, il plongea ses yeux d’argent dans les siens.  
Il préférait regarder ses yeux. Il voulait se perdre dans son regard, ne plus entendre l’intense bruit de sa respiration saccadée, de l’accélération de son pouls, son coeur battre à la chamade. Il aurait aimé que tout cela traduise du désir, mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence : elle était ici contre son gré. Son regard terriblement triste en disait long.  
Natsu lui caressa la joue et dit à voix basse:

— Tu détestes être ici, n’est ce pas ? 

Elle se figea à ces mots, puis balbutia :

— Co...Comment ? Oui.. Enfin ! Non ! C’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pas du tout !

Il ricana doucement avant de basculer à son tour sur le lit. Allongé, il fixait le plafond. Carmen s’était redressée et le regardait, paniquée.

— Doucement. Ce n’est rien. Je ne me vexe pas pour si peu.  
— Mais vous avez payé. Pourquoi accordez-vous de l’importance à ce que je ressens?  
— J’ai beaucoup de défauts. Mais forcer les femmes à coucher avec moi n’en fait pas partie.  
— Je ne comprends pas. Pour 50 000 yens, vous pourriez me faire ce que vous souhaiteriez dans cette chambre sans que j’ai mon mot à dire, alors… pourquoi?  
— Je ne compte pas te violer. J’ai payé pour passer une bonne soirée ; si tu ne t’amuses pas, je ne m’amuserai pas non plus, c’est aussi simple que ça. 

Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle se forcer pour satisfaire son client ? Ou pourrait-elle profiter d’une soirée de répit ? Cela ne lui posait-il vraiment aucun problème s’ils n’avaient pas de relation sexuelle ce soir ?

— Est-ce que… Vous allez demander à Yon de vous rembourser ? murmura t-elle à son encontre.  
— Non. A une seule condition.

Carmen était toute ouïe mais semblait redouter le pire. 

— Reste près de moi. Je veux simplement profiter de ta compagnie ce soir.

Hésitante, elle se rapprocha et se blottit contre lui, une main posée sur son torse. Natsu jouait avec ses cheveux de sa main libre. 

— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas contrarié ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il était frustré sexuellement, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais le but de cette rencontre était avant tout de gagner sa confiance, d'obtenir un maximum d'informations et, à terme, l’engager à son compte. Un canon comme elle lui rapporterait des sommes considérables, à condition d’exploiter correctement son potentiel.  
C’était souvent sur l’oreiller que les femmes faisaient des confessions et il avait toujours réussi à obtenir les informations souhaitées de cette manière. S’il ne pouvait pas coucher avec elle, il allait devoir changer de tactique. C’était plus long, plus fastidieux, mais le résultat serait le même et le temps ne lui manquait pas.  
La respiration de Carmen ralentissait ; elle venait de s’assoupir. C’était plutôt bon signe, se dit Natsu, signe qu’elle se sentait en sécurité. 

Délicatement, il repoussa le bras de la jeune femme et se releva en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Malgré la lumière tamisée, Natsu pouvait clairement distinguer qu’elle avait la chair de poule ; il déposa alors son manteau blanc sur ses épaules afin de la réchauffer.  
Il récupéra sa veste et son casque de moto, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, s’assurant une dernière fois que Carmen dorme à poings fermés.  
Rejoignant l'ascenseur, il jeta un coup d’oeil sur son portable : il était plus de deux heures du matin. Tout en faisant défiler sa liste de contact, Natsu se demandait quelle jeune femme était potentiellement disponible pour passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton d’appel de l'ascenseur et commença à envoyer plusieurs messages.  
Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur lorsqu’il fut interrompu par le bruit de pas lourds et rapides. Carmen courait dans le couloir, le souffle court, seulement vêtue de ses sous vêtements. C’était visiblement Natsu qu’elle cherchait puisqu’elle se stoppa net à quelques mètres de lui, à bout de souffle, lorsqu’elle vit qu’il l’attendait.

— A-Attendez ! Je… Ses phrases étaient coupées par sa respiration haletante. Comment puis-je vous appeler ?  
— Si je te le dis, il faudra garder le secret.

Elle acquiesça. Cette fois ci, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, pas une once d’hésitation se trouvait dans son regard. Il fit quelques pas vers Carmen, attrapa son menton avec douceur et l’embrassa tendrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure pendant une courte seconde, puis murmura à son oreille :

— Natsu. Tu peux m’appeler Natsu, ma chère Emi.

Assez fier de lui, il tourna les talons et entra dans l'ascenseur. Bouche bée en plein milieu du couloir, “Carmen” ne cilla même pas. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main, sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres puis ajouta au moment même où les portes se refermèrent:

— Profite bien de la chambre, elle est déjà payée.


	5. Taion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient l'évocation d'une scène de viol (non détaillée explicitement)  
N'hésitez pas à passer le moment si cela vous trigger ♥

Dans son petit studio, Emi plissait les yeux pour lire son livre. La minuscule fenêtre ne laissait plus passer assez de lumière et la jeune femme avait oublié de changer la dernière ampoule qui venait de rendre l'âme hier. Assise sur son lit, elle soupira avant de refermer son livre. Elle n’y voyait plus assez pour lire et, de toute façon, elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Instinctivement, la jeune femme effleura ses lèvres. Cela faisait une semaine aujourd’hui et elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Comment ce dénommé Natsu connaissait-il son prénom ? Seul Yon et ses supérieurs le connaissaient. Pourquoi avait-il payé aussi cher pour finalement ne rien faire avec elle ? Et surtout : pourquoi avait-il été si gentil ? Emi se prit la tête entre les mains puis se massa les tempes. Elle n'arrivait pas à retirer cette vision de son esprit ; ses délicates lèvres contre les siennes, la singularité de son regard… Elle fronça les sourcils. “Ressaisis toi, Emi.” Elle soupira et se décida enfin à sortir : il était temps d’acheter une nouvelle ampoule. 

Elle devait rendre des comptes dans cinq jours. Ses chiffres n’étaient pas atteints. Sans parler du “surplus” qu'elle était censé empocher, il n'y en avait pas. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait pouvoir payer ses factures et avec quel argent elle allait se nourrir. Mais elle ne serait pas foutue à la porte, même si le loyer n'était pas payé. “C’est déjà ça” soupira-t-elle. Demain était un autre jour, se dit la jeune femme. Chaque chose en son temps, il fallait déjà se concentrer sur les clients de ce soir. Il y en aurait forcément un ou deux corrects avec elle, n’est-ce pas ? Carmen tentait de se convaincre.  
Elle commençait à connaître par coeur le quartier de Shin-Okubo, ce quartier coréen à l’ouest de Tokyo. C’était dans ce secteur qu’elle faisait le trottoir depuis quatre semaines ; parfois au niveau du karaoké, parfois près de la gare, parfois dans des ruelles moins fréquentées. Pas vraiment touristique, ce quartier avait une position stratégique relativement importante pour les clans de yakuza de la ville ; il était directement relié à Shinjuku, un des plus gros quartiers de Tokyo. De ce qu’elle avait vaguement pu entendre, ce quartier était actuellement disputé par deux grandes familles, mais elle n’en savait pas plus. Carmen préférait ne pas se mêler à ce genre d’histoire ; elle avait déjà conscience qu’elle travaillait pour des gens louches, elle ne voulait vraiment pas en savoir plus.   
Ce soir, la pleine lune était splendide, mais sa majestueuse lumière semblait bien pâle face aux lumières que Tokyo émettaient.  
Faisant les cents pas près d’un distributeur automatique, Carmen ruminait. La jeune prostituée réfléchissait à beaucoup trop d’éléments à la fois : son quota, ses examens, ses factures, et… Natsu. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle n’avait pas vu la vieille dame qui sortait de son immeuble et manqua de la renverser. Carmen s’inclina aussitôt en s’excusant, gênée d’avoir oublié que la rue appartenait aussi à ses habitants. La vieille dame rigola puis lui dit gentiment :

— Mais tu n’as pas froid, habillée ainsi ?

Carmen releva la tête. La dame, âgée de plus de soixante dix ans, était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, une écharpe et un bonnet. Elle tenait en laisse un adorable shiba qui reniflait les coins du distributeur pendant qu’elles discutaient. La vieille arborait un sourire bienveillant, ce dont Carmen avait peu l’habitude, surtout venant des habitants du quartier qui voyaient d’un mauvais oeil la présence des prostituées.

— Non, madame.   
— Très bien, fais attention à toi alors. 

La vieille dame tourna les talons, accompagnée de son chien et s’en alla dans la direction opposée. Cette rencontre, aussi courte fut-elle, remonta le moral de la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. La vue du chien qui trottait auprès de sa maîtresse la fit ensuite doucement rire. 

— Hey ! Toi, là ! Tu as du feu? 

La voix féminine dans son dos la fit sursauter. Carmen se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts, visiblement du même âge qu’elle, dans une tenue relativement dénudée si on prenait en compte les températures quasi négatives. Elle la reconnaissait ; elle l’avait déjà vue faire le trottoir au loin. Yon lui avait déjà parlé aussi, elle était donc ce que Carmen pouvait considérer comme une “collègue”.   
Cette dernière tapait du pied, impatiente que Carmen lui réponde.

— Non, je ne fume pas. Désolée. 

La brune semblait dépitée et nerveuse. 

— Putain. Pas moyen de trouver quelqu'un qui fume ici. Même les chinoises fument pas. 

Elle se gratta la tête, assez contrariée de ne pas trouver de briquet puis s'adossa contre le distributeur. La prostituée regarda les alentours avant de continuer :

— En plus, y a vraiment pas un chat ce soir. Les gars y sont marrants, toujours à vouloir nous sauter quand ça les arrange. Mais nous aussi on a des comptes à rendre. Donc hop hop hop les mecs, quittez votre femme et venez vite nous sauter là. 

La brune ne semblait pas s'adresser à Carmen en particulier. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, stressée. À bout. Alors Carmen la rejoignit au distributeur, s'adossa elle aussi contre ce dernier puis décida de faire connaissance avec la brune. Après tout, elle avait raison. Il n'y avait pas un seul client ce soir. 

— Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ?  
— Par “ça” tu entends “faire le tapin” ? Si oui, ça fait deux semaines. Job de serveuse qu'ils disaient sur l'annonce. Mon cul. Et toi ?

Carmen esquissa un sourire compatissant. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à s'être fait avoir avec cette foutue offre d'emploi. Elle se demandait si les prostituées chinoises avaient été roulées de la même manière. 

— Un peu moins d'un mois.   
— Ils t’ont pris tes papiers aussi ?  
— Comment ça ? Non, non pas du tout. J'ai la nationalité japonaise.   
— Tu n'as pas compris. Je suis japonaise aussi, pourtant ils ont réussi à me voler tous mes papiers d'identité. Ils m'ont aussi filmé en train d'aguicher des gars. Je ferai pas le trottoir à l'heure actuelle s'ils n'avaient pas autant de trucs pour me retenir. 

La blonde avait du mal à cacher sa surprise quand aux révélations de sa collègue. À elle, ils ne lui avaient pas volé ses papiers, mais ils l'avaient menacée de plusieurs manières. Et Carmen avait bien compris qu'ils étaient du genre à exécuter leurs menaces, aussi elle n'avait pas essayé de se défiler. 

Et puis Carmen entendit le bruit de la moto. Sa moto. Aujourd'hui, il portait une chemise noire, mais toujours pas de veste de sécurité. Caché derrière son casque, Carmen l'avait pourtant reconnu. Natsu.   
Il avait ralenti juste au niveau de la petite ruelle où elle se trouvait avec l'autre prostituée, tourna la tête vers elles puis repris sa course folle. 

— Tu le connais ?  
— En quelque sorte. Je pense que je vais devoir y aller. Au fait, je m'appelle Carmen. Enchantée.   
— Roxanne. À la prochaine et fais gaffe à toi. 

La jeune blonde fit un signe de la main à Roxanne avant de s'en aller. Elle alla rejoindre Yon qui, comme elle l'avait prédit, se trouvait déjà avec le même salaryman que la semaine dernière. Pourquoi donc Natsu s'évertuait à payer ses services ?

L'hôtel qu'il avait choisi aujourd'hui était différent de la dernière fois. Toujours aussi luxueux, toujours aussi hors de prix. La jeune femme était devant la porte de la chambre, le cœur serré. Ce soir, l'homme ne l'avait pas accompagnée jusqu'à la porte de chambre, lui indiquant simplement le numéro. Elle resta ainsi, plusieurs minutes durant, se concentrant sur sa respiration. “Il ne va rien te faire, reste calme.”   
Affalé sur la table au milieu de la chambre, Natsu jouait sur son portable de sa main droite et redressa à peine la tête en entendant la prostituée arriver. La chambre, aussi spacieuse que la précédente, était plus moderne cette fois ci. Dans les tons gris et blanc, tout le mobilier était design et la décoration minimaliste. 

— Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à entrer, dit-il en souriant.

Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû y penser. L’homme qui l’avait accompagnée jusqu’à l'hôtel lui avait surement envoyé un message à la seconde où ils s’étaient séparés. Quelle idiote faisait-elle. Carmen se contenta de fixer ses pieds, un peu honteuse. Il s’était enfin levé, décidé à la saluer. Il attrapa son menton, délicatement, le redressa pour que leurs regards se croisent : il souriait, tendrement.   
Carmen rougit instantanément et détourna les yeux. Il était pénible à faire ça. Natsu avait un regard des plus perturbant ; comme s’il regardait au plus profond de votre être, vous analysait, mais, dans un même temps, ses yeux vous disaient de vous méfier de lui. Un frisson courut le long de son échine, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait cet effet. Et pourtant. Pourtant, une partie d’elle le trouvait hypnotisant. Ses traits fins, ses cheveux noirs parfaitement brushés, son sourire agaçant.   
Carmen cru pendant un instant qu’il allait l’embrasser, mais il effleura simplement ses lèvres avant de lui poser un délicat baiser sur le front. Que devait-elle faire ? Qu’avait-il prévu ?

— Est-ce que tu as faim ? Dois-je te commander à manger ?   
— N-Non, ça ira merci, répondit-elle avant que les gargouillis de son ventre vide ne se fassent bruyamment entendre.

Il ria avant de se rassoir à la table où deux coupes de champagne les attendaient. Les jambes croisées, une nouvelle cigarette déjà allumée, il attendait visiblement qu’elle le rejoigne. Elle déposa son manteau sur le siège et s’installa en face de lui avant de s'adresser à lui, un peu intimidée :

— Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez fait appel à moi ce soir puisqu’on… On…  
— Puisqu’on aura sûrement aucune relation sexuelle ce soir ?  
— Oui. Voilà. 

Il tira un instant sur sa cigarette, de ses longs doigts fins. Le bougre était décidément élégant. Natsu envoya la fumée sur le côté avant de lui répondre :

— Parce que je m’ennuie. A défaut d’être amants, on peut devenir… amis ? Tu as besoin d’argent, et j’ai besoin de compagnie. Qu’en penses-tu ? 

Carmen haussa un sourcil, surprise par la réponse qu’il lui avait fourni. Ce n’était pas ce à quoi elle s’attendait de sa part, mais il marquait un point : elle avait besoin de cet argent. Et elle préférait parler avec quelqu’un plutôt que de coucher avec lui.

— Il y a des centaines et des centaines d’escorts girls ou hostess qui se feraient ce plaisir. Pourquoi moi ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Tu m’intrigues. 

Elle esquissa à son tour un sourire discret et prit la coupe de champagne. 

— Très bien, ça me va, dit-elle en levant sa coupe. 

Elle avait fini par accepter sa proposition de manger quelque chose et avait commandé un assortiment de divers plats. Carmen dina seule, Natsu s'était isolé plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain pour passer un coup de fil important en rapport avec son travail. “De toute façon, j'ai déjà mangé” avait-il ajouté.   
Son appel prenait plus de temps que prévu et Carmen avait déjà fini son repas. Installée sur le canapé, elle somnolait. Aussi elle n'entendit pas Natsu la rejoindre et sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était à côté d'elle. 

— Désolé. C'était bien plus long que ce que j'imaginais. 

Il avait resservi des coupes de champagne qui étaient posées sur la table basse devant eux. Natsu en prit une et en bu une gorgée. 

— Parle moi de toi, Emi. 

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en entendant son prénom. 

— Vous voulez dire, plus que vous ne savez déjà après avoir fait des recherches sur moi ? Personne ne connait mon prénom. À part mon employeur. 

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne niait pas vraiment les faits. 

— C'est vrai. À part que tu t'appelles Emi, que tu fais le trottoir depuis un peu moins d'un mois et que tu refuses tous tes clients, je ne sais pas vraiment grand chose d’autre. 

Elle le regardait avec insistance, essayant de déceler toutes traces de mensonges. Confortablement installé sur le canapé, un bras posé sur le dossier, il était tourné vers elle. Impossible de savoir s’il disait la vérité ; son visage ne laissait rien trahir, chacune de ses mimiques et gestes semblaient parfaitement réfléchis. Son petit sourire narquois était insupportable mais Carmen décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute :

— Vous en savez toujours plus que moi je n’en sais sur vous. Et si pour vous faire pardonner vous commenciez par m’en dire un peu plus à votre sujet ?  
— Très bien. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?   
— Je ne sais pas vraiment… Vous faites quoi dans la vie, par exemple ? Ce que vous aimez ? Vous êtes jeune et riche, j’imagine que vous êtes une sorte de fils à papa ? 

Il mit quelques instants avant de répondre, surement réfléchissait-il à chacun de ses mots. Natsu n’avait pas l’air du genre à laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard.

— Natsu est bien mon vrai prénom ; quant à mon nom de famille, je ne peux pas te le révéler. N’y vois rien de personnel, cela t’apporterait plus d’ennuis qu’autre chose. On peut dire que je suis un homme d’affaire et que je dirige plusieurs établissements. Je ne tiens ma fortune de personne si ce n’est autre que moi même et ce que j’aime dans la vie hm… Qu’on ne me vouvoie pas ? Les femmes ? M’amuser ? Oui, m’amuser c’est surement ce que j’aime le plus. 

Carmen arqua un sourcil ; il avait presque un air enfantin lorsqu'il disait ce qu'il aimait. Comment un homme, d’environ son âge, pouvait être aussi riche sans l’aide de personne ? Soit. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de savoir non plus.  
Il se rapprocha d’elle avant d’enchérir :

— A mon tour, maintenant. Raconte moi. Raconte moi ce qu’il s’est passé avec ton premier client. 

Il l’avait transpercé de ses yeux d’argent, de son regard dont elle ne pouvait se détacher. Elle se serait décomposée, en temps normal, à la simple évocation de “ce premier client”. Mais pas ce soir ; les yeux de Natsu la rassuraient. Elle n’aurait rien dit, non, si quelqu’un d’autre lui avait posé la question ; d’ailleurs personne n’était au courant. Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait quelqu’un à confier ce genre de chose non plus. Mais ce soir, la voix suave de Natsu lui inspirait toute la confiance du monde ; elle savait qu’elle pouvait lui dire. Il fallait qu’elle lui en parle. Ne quittant pas son regard un instant, elle se demandait par quoi commencer; son esprit était comme embrumé, son corps comme dans un nuage de coton. 

— Ils avaient dit que ça serait qu’un simple boulot de serveuse. C’était ça, la petite annonce. C'était un homme dans la rue qui m'avait abordée. J’ai postulé. Ils m’ont appelé le lendemain pour me dire de passer l'entretien ? Qu’il fallait que je sois bien habillée. Le rendez-vous était à Kabuki-cho, dans un bureau un peu moisi. Même si le pseudo directeur avait une allure de mafieu, tout s’était déroulé normalement. Le truc c’est qu’il m’avait pris en photo à la fin, pour “retenir plus facilement les candidatures”. 

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler ; Natsu les prit avec douceur et lui souffla de continuer.

— Ils m’ont dit de patienter un peu dans le couloir, qu’ils avaient vu d’autres filles avant moi et qu’ils allaient me donner une réponse rapidement. Ils m’ont fait re-rentrer au bout d’une demie-heure, mais il y avait quelqu’un d’autre dans le bureau. Je l’avais déjà vu à la télé. C’était un homme politique, un sénateur je crois… Kurosawa. Je me souviens qu’il a murmuré quelque chose à l’homme qui m'avait fait passer l’entretien, et puis il a quitté la pièce. Et là…

Les larmes montaient, les mots devenaient de plus en plus difficile à articuler. Sa voix était hoquetante, les sanglots approchaient. 

— C’était horrible. Il ne s’est pas présenté à moi. Il s’est tout de suite approché de moi, il m’a agrippé les cheveux, il m’a mise à genoux. Puis… Puis il m’a dit que si je criais, il me tuerait sur place, qu’il avait un flingue dans son tiroir. J’ai pris peur, j’ai voulu m’enfuir ; il m’a assommée Natsu. Quand je me suis réveillée, il m’avait ligotée tu sais ? Sur le canapé. Il avait retiré ses vêtements. Les miens aussi. Il m’avait baillonée. Même si je criais, personne ne venait. Personne. J’ai eu si peur, il m’a fait si mal, j- j’ai fermé les yeux tout… tout le long mais j’ai eu si peur de mourir...

Natsu ferma ses yeux et Carmen s’effondra sous le poids de ses larmes. Le visage caché dans ses mains, elle pleura de plus belle. Elle n’en avait jamais parlé. A personne. Elle avait tout enfoui au fond d’elle même et avait essayé au mieux d’enterrer ce cauchemar. Pourquoi lui avait-elle raconté ça ? Elle guetta sa réaction face à tout ça ; rien. Natsu était impassible, devant elle. Son visage fermé, il avait perdu son sourire. Ses yeux ne disaient rien, aucune émotion, aucune pensée.   
Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle ; voilà qu’elle se ridiculisait devant lui. Il devait croire qu’elle était impure, pathétique, nulle… Il ne ferait sûrement plus jamais appel à elle maintenant qu'il savait ça.   
Elle sentit son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, désormais. Mais il chuchota quelques mots à son oreille ; des mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont la sonorité était si apaisante qu'elle sentit le poids du chagrin disparaître. Il l'amena doucement vers lui, puis, la berçant, il se mit à jouer machinalement avec ses cheveux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir contre son torse. 

À son réveil, elle était seule. 

De retour chez elle, Emi alluma de suite la télévision. Comme elle ne supportait pas le silence, le fond sonore de sa télévision était parfait. Encore honteuse de ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle faisait tout pour ne plus y penser. Songeant qu’elle devait commencer à réviser ses cours avant les prochains examens, elle s’installa sur son minuscule bureau, jonché de feuilles de cours et diverses notes. Remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires avant de se mettre à ses cours, Emi écoutait vaguement les informations matinales. La présentatrice mettait en garde contre les prochaines images, particulièrement violentes qui pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ; cela piqua son intérêt. 

“Un sénateur a été retrouvé pendu ce matin, en haut d'une grue, dans le quartier de Ginza. Comme vous pouvez le voir derrière moi, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple suicide à priori puisqu'on peut voir qu'il a été éventré puis pendu avec ses propres intestins. Les yeux de la victime ont aussi été arrachés. La police met tout en œuvre pour récupérer le corps mais les conditions d'accès sont difficiles. Pour l'heure, la police ne souhaite pas nous communiquer l'identité de la victime mais selon nos sources il s'agirait du sénateur Kurosawa [...]”

Emi laissa tomber ses affaires sur le sol en regardant les images. Ce nom. Ce visage. 

Il s’agissait de son “premier client”. 


	6. Thirsty

Sirotant son cocktail au bar, il regardait la barmaid essuyer les verres. Enfin, c’était sa poitrine qu’il regardait, pour être plus précis. Il n’avait que faire des verres qu’elle essuyait, du bar qu’elle nettoyait ; ses seins qui se balançaient au gré de ses mouvements étaient tout ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant précis. Elle s’interrompit :

— Natsu, ça fait combien de temps que t’as pas baisé ? J’ai horreur que tu mattes mes seins comme ça, je te l’ai déjà dit. 

Natsu ricana, reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail. Ils étaient bien évidemment seuls ; elle ne se serait jamais permise de dire ça devant d’autres clients. Le minuscule bar ne faisait pas plus de quelques mètres carrés : un bar et cinq sièges au comptoir, rien de plus. Les bouteilles derrière la patronne des lieux suffisaient à la décoration, les murs en vieilles pierres ajoutaient un charme particulier à cet endroit.  
Complètement avachi sur le comptoir, il jouait avec son verre vide de sa main droite.

— Deux semaines, tu y crois toi ?  
— Deux semaines ? Mais dis moi, tu vas finir par redevenir puceau à ce stade.

Il poussa un gémissement, semblable à une plainte et se redressa pour s’étirer. Dans sa robe moulante rouge, la barmaid lui préparait déjà un nouveau cocktail. 

— Et ta petite humaine ? ajouta-t-elle, une once de curiosité dans la voix.  
— Toujours rien, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passera rien avant plusieurs semaines. Il faut que je gagne sa confiance.  
— Natsu qui reste avec une femme sans avoir de relation avec elle, je suis soufflée.  
— Ça ne me dérange pas. Je l'apprécie et sa présence m'apaise. Puis, tu te moques, mais qu'est ce que je fais, là ? Il n'y a que toi et moi et, à ce que je sache, on n’est pas en train de baiser.  
— Et ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.  
— Dommage. 

Il fit une moue boudeuse avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de son jean. 

— Pas de clope ici. Faut que je te le répète combien de fois ? 

Natsu la regarda dans les yeux, lui décrocha un sourire et alluma sa cigarette devant elle. 

— J'adore te rendre furieuse, June, dit-il en lui soufflant la fumée au visage.  
— Je vais vraiment te tuer un jour. 

Les deux souriaient. Natsu ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le menacer sans représailles. June était canon. Elle avait tout les atouts pour faire tourner la tête des hommes : de son tour de hanche, en passant par la taille de sa poitrine et en finissant par un visage sans imperfection. Étonnamment, c'était ses cheveux qu'il préférait chez elle ; sa longue chevelure rousse qui tombait sur ses hanches. Natsu lui avait pourtant dit, à maintes reprises, qu'elle se ferait plus d'argent en étant actrice porno que barmaid, mais elle avait toujours refusé ses propositions. S'amuser avec ses cocktails, écouter les conversations des gens, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes... C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans son métier.  
Derrière elle, une minuscule télévision cathodique diffusait les informations en fond sonore. Elle mettait toujours les actualités lorsqu'elle préparait l'ouverture du bar et les éteignait de suite à l'arrivée du premier client. Sauf pour Natsu. Elle ne le considérait pas comme un client. Un nuisible sûrement, un ami dans ses meilleurs jours, mais pas un client.  
Depuis plusieurs jours, le meurtre du sénateur faisait la une de tous les journaux. L'investigation se poursuivait, sans succès à priori. La police avait beau faire des conférences de presse régulièrement, c’était toujours pour dire la même chose : l'enquête était au point mort.  
June regardait la télévision et lança un regard accusateur à Natsu.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai pas compris plus tôt que c’était toi ?  
— Parce qu’arracher les yeux n’est pas ma spécialité ? La preuve : mort cérébrale en quelques secondes, pas eu le temps de rire avec lui. Assez déçu. 

Il reprit une bouffée de cigarette, totalement serein. 

— Il t’a fait quoi pour que tu crées cette mise en scène ? Tu les brûles d’habitude.  
— Il a violé l’humaine que je convoite actuellement. Et je voulais faire passer un message à son collaborateur.

June, habituellement cynique, ne dit rien. Elle savait pertinemment que Natsu s’amusait de beaucoup de choses ; les arnaques, les suicides, les meurtres et autres crimes sordides. Mais pas le viol. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit la raison derrière son aversion mais elle s’était faite sa propre idée. Elle soupira :

— Je sais que tu gères assez bien la police, mais les chasseurs te retrouveront si tu continues. Ne recommence pas s’il te plait.  
— Quand tu me demandes les choses de cette manière, je ne peux rien te refuser.  
— S'il te plaît, oublie le discours de charmeur Natsu. Toi et moi on en est plus là, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Elle finit par servir le cocktail qu'elle préparait depuis quelques minutes : la mixture était rougeâtre, assez sombre. June ajouta une paille et quelques glaçons avant de le tendre à Natsu. 

— Dis moi ce que tu en penses.  
— Pour l'instant j'en pense qu'il est assez moche ton cocktail, June. Tu m'as habitué à mieux.

Moqueur, Natsu renifla le cocktail puis le porta à ses lèvres. Sous l’oeil attentif de June, il réfléchissait. Le goût était étrange, les premières notes étaient amères, et l’arrière goût… Il foudroya la barmaid du regard en posant son verre d’un coup sec sur le comptoir :

— Tu te fous de moi ? Tu pensais que j’allais pas le sentir ?  
— Qu’est ce que tu en penses ? Je l’ai appelé “cocktail pour vampires qui auraient bien besoin de se nourrir mais qui ne le font pas”. 

Il la toisait, la mâchoire serrée. Il n’avait pas besoin de miroir pour deviner que la couleur de ses yeux avait changé, eux qui étaient habituellement d’un gris argenté étaient devenus sombres, presque aussi noirs que la nuit. Les veines tout autour de ses yeux devaient elles aussi être présentes, comme à chaque fois qu’il se nourrissait de ce merveilleux nectar. Il finit son cocktail, cul sec, sous le regard amusé de June. Le vampire la détestait, mais elle avait raison.  
Satisfaite et assez fière de sa ruse, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Natsu n’était, quant à lui, pas du tout amusé.

— Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes assez pour mettre quelques gouttes de ton sang dans mon verre, June ?  
— Depuis que tu as des poches sous les yeux et que tu empestes la cigarette.

Il grommela puis ferma les yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits. Le sang de June était un de ses favoris : les dernières notes étaient florales, légères et surtout, il suffisait à apaiser cette soif insatiable. Elle ne le laissait que très rarement se nourrir sur sa personne, aussi Natsu se délecta de ce cadeau qu’elle lui avait fait ce soir.  
Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais la faim était difficilement supportable ces derniers jours. La nicotine permettait de tenir : il avait découvert qu’elle atténuait la sensation de faim. Les récents événements et ses rendez-vous avec Emi ne lui avaient pas permis de prendre un peu de temps pour lui, et la pente était dangereuse. Cette soif qui le tenait aux tripes ne devait jamais être négligée car les conséquences étaient irréversibles.  
Il rouvrit les yeux, apercevant que June s'était assise sur le siège à côté de lui. Accoudée au comptoir, elle le regardait. 

— Je préfère tes yeux aux couleurs de la lune, Natsu. Tu es beaucoup plus sexy, comme ça. 

Si vous souhaitiez vérifier si un vampire avait eu sa dose récemment, c'était ses iris qu'il fallait regarder. Elles perdaient de leur intensité quand la faim était présente et, à contrario, étaient d'une couleur vive, presque surnaturelle, lorsque ce dernier était repus. Et si ses yeux viraient au noir ? Il fallait courir. Soit le vampire en question allait vous bouffer, soit il était déjà sur vous. Bref, ce n'était jamais bon signe. 

Natsu rapprocha le siège de June du sien, et glissa à son oreille :

— Voyons, June, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça après m'avoir nourri… Tu sais dans quel état ça me met. 

June recula en riant.

— C'est ton problème, ça. Pas le mien. 

Elle se releva, décidée à reprendre son travail. Le bar ouvrait dans une heure et rien n'était prêt. Elle devait encore nettoyer le sol, passer un coup de chiffon sur les bouteilles puis…  
Natsu l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il mordillait ses lèvres avec énergie, si bien qu'un mince filet de sang s'en échappa. June lui rendit son baiser, avec autant d'ardeur. Les joues rosies par l'excitation qui montait doucement, elle reprit sa respiration, un peu agacée. 

— Je te déteste, Natsu. 

Il passait et repassait sa langue sur ses lèvres, à la recherche de la moindre goutte de sang restante. Ce n'était que pure gourmandise, mais il en souhaitait toujours plus. Alors il ramena June contre lui et pressa son bassin contre le sien : il voulait qu'elle sente à quel point il la désirait. 

— Ne fais pas comme si tu détestais ça, June. 

Ses doigts glissants contre ses cuisses, il remontait lentement la robe moulante de June, les yeux plein de malice. Elle lui tapa sur les doigts, sourcils froncés ; Natsu était prêt à ce qu’elle le réprimande, une fois de plus, mais elle releva elle même sa robe, laissant découvrir ses cuisses. Elle remonta son habit encore un peu plus haut, révélant sa culotte en dentelle noire. Il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui se tenait devant lui ; elle s’offrait si rarement de cette manière.  
Elle s’assit sur lui, et, d’un vague signe en l’air de la main, activa le verrou de la porte d’entrée de son bar. 

— Très bien, changement de plan, souffla-t-elle alors qu’elle passait les mains sous son t-shirt.  
— Depuis le temps que je voulais te prendre sur ce comptoir, ricana Natsu.  
— Ferme là, satané vampire. Et interdiction de me bouffer.

Ses mains caressèrent délicatement ses fesses. Il contenait tant bien que mal ses pulsions, autant bestiales que sexuelles. Il voulait transpercer sa carotide de ses canines acérées, l’entendre hurler, autant de plaisir que de douleur. Natsu laissa échapper un long râle. Se contenir, comme toujours. C’était le maître mot de chacune de ses relations sexuelles, et June ne le savait que trop bien. Après autant d’années, elle lui faisait pleinement confiance, assez pour lui laisser sa nuque à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle savait qu’il pouvait la mordre à tout moment, mais il ne casserait pas cette confiance mutuelle. June avait dit non ce soir, aussi respecterait-il, difficilement, ses mots. 

Plongeant son visage dans sa nuque, puis, gonflant ses poumons de son parfum, il lui murmura :  
— Très bien, pas de morsure ce soir.


	7. We All Lie

Carmen était assise sur ses genoux, face à lui. Aujourd'hui, pas de corset blanc comme elle aimait porter, mais de beaux sous vêtements rouges qui contrastaient avec sa peau de porcelaine. Toujours aussi belle, aussi fragile. Timide, aussi. Ses yeux regardaient ailleurs alors qu'il reprenait une bouffée de cigarette. Il aimait la contempler, mais la jeune femme ne s'y habituait pas. Avait-elle compris pour le meurtre du sénateur ? Sûrement. Natsu n'en doutait pas. Ça n'aidait pas à la mettre à l'aise. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour adoucir l'ambiance.  
Du regard, il désigna l'énorme sac à main qu'elle avait amené et posé à l'entrée. 

— Je peux te demander ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, questionna-t-il d'une voix douce. 

Elle se retourna, regardant à son tour l’objet désigné, puis répondit avec hésitation :

— Oh ça c'est… hm… En fait, comme je refuse tout le monde sauf vo- toi, eh bien j'ai pris de quoi m'occuper. 

Gênée, elle se leva et récupéra son sac pour en sortir deux livres, qu'elle montra à Natsu. L'un avait pour couverture un tableau, représentant un diablotin assis sur une femme nue, où l'on pouvait y lire “The Devil in Love” ; Natsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce roman. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait, celui là. L'autre était écrit en japonais, mais le titre était connu de tous : “Twilight”. Il leva les yeux au ciel. “Pitié, pas ce bouquin” pensa-t-il. Carmen ne vit pas l'air exaspéré de Natsu et commença à présenter ses livres. 

— Celui la est un livre français. Mais j'essaie de le lire en anglais car il n'est pas traduit ici… C'est un peu difficile mais je m'accroche car j'aime beaucoup l'histoire ! Il s'appelle-  
— Le diable amoureux. 

Elle se stoppa, visiblement surprise qu'il puisse connaître. Puis l'hésitation laissa place à la curiosité, à la passion. Ses yeux avaient une lueur nouvelle que Natsu ne lui connaissait pas.

— Est-ce que tu l'as lu ? Tu en penses quoi ? Je ne connais personne qui l'ai lu ! À vrai dire, je ne parle avec personne... mais il ne me semblait pas que ce livre était connu !

Natsu éclata de rire ; elle était adorable avec ses grands yeux verts grands ouverts. Il ne côtoyait, d'ordinaire, pas d'êtres aussi innocents qu'elle. Et, pour lui, il s'agissait d'une véritable bouffée de fraîcheur dans son monde de luxure et de violence. Les traits amaigris de son visage montraient à quel point sa vie était loin d’être simple, mais la petite étincelle qui illuminait son regard lorsqu’on prêtait un peu d’attention à l’un de ses centres d'intérêts lui rappelait qu’elle n’en restait pas moins une jeune humaine, éloignée de la brutalité de son univers. Les humains, il aimait les regarder, les détailler, les étudier. Mais, en dehors de ses relations sans lendemain, il n’en fréquentait que très peu, pour ne pas dire : aucun. 

Eteignant sa cigarette, il l’invita ensuite à venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Natsu voulait sentir son corps près du sien, humer son parfum délicat, admirer de plus près chacune de ses mimiques. Carmen vînt près de lui, ses bouquins à la main, boudeuse qu’il ait interrompu son excès de joie par son rire moqueur. Il se décala, et se repositionna pour faire en sorte qu’elle se retrouve entre ses jambes, puis posa son menton sur son épaule. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

— Continue de me parler de tes livres. Tu es si belle quand tu en parles.  
— C’est gênant, et v- tu vas encore rire de moi.  
— Je ne me moquais pas de toi, et je ne rigolerai plus, promis. 

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, vérifiant qu’il ne lui mentait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, de toute façon, mais ça elle n'en savait rien. Elle regarda à nouveau ses livres.

— Est-ce que tu l’as finis ce livre, Natsu ? Tu lis beaucoup ? questionna-t-elle d’une voix plus calme cette fois ci, dissimulant son engouement.

Il hocha la tête.

— Oui, je l’ai lu il y a quelques années déjà. On peut dire que je lis lorsque j’ai un peu de temps, et toi ?  
— J’adore lire, dit-elle en caressant la couverture de ses livres. Je fais des études de Lettres et j’espère pouvoir écrire un roman moi aussi, un jour. Mais ce dont je rêve le plus c’est de tenir une bibliothèque. Être entourée uniquement d’ouvrages, et de gens qui aiment les romans autant que moi.  
— Et quels types de livres préfères-tu ? demanda Natsu à sa petite ingénue.

Elle prit quelques instants avant de répondre, ses doigts glissant le long des pages de ses romans. 

— Tout ce qui est en rapport avec le fantastique.  
— Ce qui explique Le diable amoureux et Twilight.

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.

— Ça me permet de m’évader de la réalité, j’imagine. Je me sens plus à l’aise à lire des histoires de sorcières, vampires, loups-garous, diables et anges que des histoires avec des humains comme toi et moi, soupira-t-elle avant de marquer une courte pause. Et toi, Natsu, qu’est ce que tu aimes lire ?  
— Un peu de tout, je n’ai pas de préférence particulière, il faut juste que ça capte mon intérêt. 

Il jouait avec ses cheveux pendant qu’il lui parlait. Carmen, quant à elle, feuilletait les pages d’un des livres. C’était si calme et apaisant ; seul le bruit du papier entre ses doigts, les battements de son coeur et sa délicate respiration résonnaient dans la pièce.  
Natsu tapota “Twilight” du doigt :

— Et qu’est-ce qui te fait aimer ce livre là ?  
— J’aime bien tout ce qui concerne les vampires.

Il retint un rire, et manqua de s’étouffer. Il lui avait pourtant promis de ne pas rire mais la situation était beaucoup trop drôle à son goût. 

— Mais ils brillent, Emi. Et Edward, là, il boit des animaux. Quel vampire se nourrit de cette manière ? s’indigna-t-il.  
— Peut être que les vampires brillent au soleil, on ne sait pas. Et qu’est ce qui les empêcherait de boire le sang des animaux ? 

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre, pour ne pas lui dire qu’un vampire ne brillait pas au soleil, et qu’il ne pouvait pas se repaître sur les animaux, le sang des humains suffisait à peine à assouvir leur soif, alors celui des animaux ? Ils crèveraient de faim.

— Je pense vraiment qu’ils sont loin des vrais vampires, bougonna Natsu.  
— Très bien, Monsieur-je-sais-tout, et c’est quoi, un vrai vampire, alors ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre sans lui dire la vérité, alors il détourna son attention en l’embrassant dans le cou. “Tu me chatouilles” lui dit Carmen en riant.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la majeure partie de leur soirée, blottis l’un contre l’autre sous la couverture. Elle lisait dans ses bras, pendant qu’il lui soufflait la traduction des mots sur lesquels elle avait du mal. Natsu et elle s’étaient mis d’accord pour lire Le Diable Amoureux, et qu’ils ne parleraient plus de Twilight pour ce soir. Il aimait lire les fabulations des humains à leur sujet, mais des vampires qui brillent au soleil ? C’était définitivement trop pour lui.  
La jeune femme s’était endormie en lisant. “Assez prévisible” pensa Natsu. Pendant un instant, il songea à passer la nuit ainsi. Profiter du silence avec elle, oublier ce qui l’agaçait ces derniers temps. Surement n’avait-il pas réalisé qu’il appréciait bien plus ses moments avec la jeune humaine qu’il ne souhaitait l’admettre.  
Mais le vibreur de son téléphone lui rappela ses responsabilités, et qu’il serait irréfléchi de sa part de les ignorer. Natsu sortit discrètement l’appareil de sa poche, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Carmen ; c’était un message de Niel. “Trouvé. Evidemment, il ne veut pas parler. Je le ramène pour que tu puisses faire joujou avec.”  
Ils devaient toujours rendre ça compliqué. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement répondre lorsqu’on posait une question aussi simple que “Pour qui travailles-tu?” Non. Il fallait qu’ils deviennent soudainement muets. Il soupira, pourtant amusé.  
Il s’extirpa du lit, aussi silencieusement que possible puis s’étira. Il sentit la main de Carmen retenir son bras, elle était réveillée.

— Natsu… ?  
— Oui, Princesse ?  
— Le sénateur… C’était toi, n’est-ce pas ?

Il se libéra de l'emprise de la jeune femme sur son bras, avec le plus de douceur possible, puis se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front avant de répondre :

— Peut-être.

Les nuits étaient fraiches. C’est tout du moins ce qu’il en déduisit lorsqu’il vit que les températures avaient rendu son souffle visible, laissant un semblant de fumée à chacune de ses respirations. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, seules quelques âmes perdues comataient au sol, au mieux sur un banc, visiblement trop saoules pour retrouver le chemin de leurs domiciles. Les seules personnes tenant un temps soit peu sur leurs deux jambes qu’il rencontra en chemin étaient soient des humains qui se vidaient de leur dernier repas ou des prostituées. Il en connaissait la plupart, elles ne lui adressaient qu’un petit sourire aguicheur, les autres, bien plus entreprenante le forçait parfois à marcher pendant plusieurs minutes pour qu'elles abandonnent. Natsu fit un constat qui l’agaça un peu plus : les nouvelles prostituées rencontrées en chemin n’étaient pas des filles qu’il avait embauché. Il en déduisait rapidement qu’elles appartenaient au même réseau que Carmen.  
Pensif, il laissa ses jambes le mener jusqu'à son club où il avait rendez-vous avec Niel. Pas de moto ce soir, l'hôtel dans lequel il avait convié sa petite humaine était dans le même quartier et il soupçonnait le proxénète d’Emi d’avoir compris à qui appartenait la moto, il devait donc se faire un peu plus discret.  
Passant sous un pont, il ne put retenir une grimace. L’odeur d’urine émanant des sans-abris qui dormaient ici étaient difficilement soutenable pour son odorat délicat et il en venait à haïr sa condition dans ces moments là. Il pressa le pas, les mains dans les poches, avant de se faire aborder une énième fois par une prostituée qu’il n’avait pas vu.

— Toi. Pscht, le beau gosse. Arrête toi.

Natsu s'arrêta, non pas parce qu’on lui avait demandé, mais parce qu’au delà de l’odeur pestilentielle que dégageait l’endroit, il reconnu une autre odeur, toute aussi présente, et qui appartenait à la femme. Il tourna les talons pour lui faire face : une japonaise aux longs cheveux bruns, dans une robe rose criarde, cherchait à le séduire. Seul son parfum trahissait sa véritable nature, celle ci avait réussi à rendre ses iris totalement semblables à celles des humains.  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle comprit à qui elle avait affaire.

— Alors comme ça les kitsunes n’ont plus assez d’odorat et confondent les vampires avec de vulgaires humains ? 

Sur ses gardes, elle recula un peu plus, incertaine des intentions qu’il avait à son égard. Ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilater, ses ongles à se transformer en griffes. Sur la défensive, la femme renarde était sur le point de prendre la fuite, consciente de ne pas pouvoir s’en sortir vivante si elle devait se confronter à lui.  
Natsu inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, avec l’air le plus calme possible. Ce n’était pas un combat qu’il recherchait ce soir. 

— Ne pars pas, je ne compte pas te tuer. Simplement surpris de voir une kitsune sur mon territoire. 

Il disait vrai. Les kitsunes, ces femmes renardes, étaient connues pour envoûter les hommes. À l'époque, certaines en profitait pour dévorer leurs viscères, mais, de nos jours, elles avaient compris qu'il était plus lucratif de leur soutirer de l'argent. Elles ne représentaient pas un réel danger, même les chasseurs les ignoraient. Relativement faibles au combat, elles mourraient si on leur tranchait la tête. C'était des êtres relativement fragiles, qui excellaient dans la fuite et l'esquive, surtout lorsqu'elles reprenaient leurs véritables formes.  
À ses mots, la femme renarde reprit confiance et revint totalement sous forme humaine. 

— Je ne pensais pas être sur le territoire de qui que ce soit. Je viens d'arriver. Peux-tu me tolérer, vampire ? Je ne compte tuer aucun humain. 

Il s'approcha d'elle en fouillant dans sa veste, avant d'en sortir une petite carte de visite qu'il lui tendit. 

— Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. Voici mes coordonnées, contacte moi à l'occasion. Et tu peux rester là. Tu ne me dérange pas tant que tu n'attires pas l'attention. 

Elle accepta la carte en inclinant légèrement la tête, en signe de politesse et respect. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Natsu était déjà parti.


	8. What's Up People

Les basses étaient si fortes que l’on pouvait percevoir les vibrations en touchant n’importe quel mur de la boîte de nuit. La musique était au volume maximum toléré par la ville : ajoutez à cela le brouhaha constant des personnes qui essayaient de communiquer entre elles par dessus la musique, et vous obteniez l’endroit parfait pour torturer quelqu’un sans éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit.   
C’était donc dans son bureau, au dessus de la piste de danse, que Niel avait installé leur “invité”. Il y avait aussi convié d’autres hommes, des subordonnés proches de Natsu, prêts à tout moment à lui prêter main forte, même si chacun se doutait qu’il n’avait besoin de personne. La plupart étaient là par curiosité, d’autres pour le divertissement : les tortures se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces derniers temps. Dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, certains fumaient en attendant leur supérieur, d’autres s’occupaient sur leurs téléphones portables. Les profils étaient variés, leurs âges aussi, mais tous étaient habillés selon le code : costard cravate, chemise sans veste dans le pire des cas. Personne ne dérogeait à la règle, pas même Natsu.   
En entrant dans son bureau, ce dernier n’était même pas surpris de voir autant de visages familiers, il se doutait bien que son petit spectacle attirerait du monde. Ce genre d'événement motivait ses hommes, mais entretenait aussi son autorité dans le milieu.   
Tout le monde s’inclina légèrement, bras contre le corps, lorsque Natsu entra. Il balaya du revers de la main ces politesses, ne leur prêtant que peu d'intérêt. Même s’il respectait ses employés, il n’était pas venu ici pour discuter avec eux. La pièce maîtresse se trouvait au centre du bureau, solidement attachée et bâillonnée sur une chaise, Niel se tenant à ses côtés.   
L’homme en question, d’une quarantaine d’années, empestait le tabac froid. Sa chemise était démodée, il ressemblait presque à un yakuza tout droit sorti des années quatre-vingt avec ses gourmettes en or et sa chemise léopard. Il manquait à sa main droite un petit doigt, signe qu’il avait dû se faire pardonner d’une terrible erreur auprès de son patron. Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans son bureau, après avoir été passé à tabac par son bras-droit, puis attaché à une chaise ? Il était probablement l’enfoiré qui avait tué une de ses plus précieuses hôtesses, Yukie.  
Yukie Tamano avait trente-sept ans. Jeune femme au physique des plus communs, personne ne se retournait lorsqu’on la croisait dans la rue. Aucun diplome en main, elle enchainait les petits boulots pour parvenir à boucler ses fins de mois. C’était à la caisse d’une épicerie qu’il l’avait rencontré, il y a dix sept ans. Pourquoi son attention s’était posé sur elle ? Il n’avait jamais pu l’expliquer. Peut être son aura ? Mais il n’avait jamais eu à regretter son choix. Il lui avait demandé si elle savait vendre, elle avait répondu avec un petit sourire en coin qu’elle ferait de son mieux.   
En six mois elle était devenue une des hôtesses les plus populaire de Tokyo. Elle ne brillait pas pour son physique ; c’était son “aura” que les hommes désirait. Elle possédait un charme fou, mais surtout, le don de vous vendre n’importe quoi. Par “n’importe quoi”, elle arrivait surtout à faire consommer à ses meilleurs clients les bouteilles les plus cher du club. Elle s’était, certes, attiré la jalousie de ses collègues mais elle avait surtout réussi à se créer un véritable réseau de clients tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. En plus d’être celle qui lui rapportait le plus d’argent, Yukie était la principale informatrice de Natsu.  
Alors oui, Natsu était particulièrement en colère lorsqu’il avait appris qu’on l’avait retrouvée égorgée à son domicile. Cela faisait des jours qu’il donnait des directives à tous ses hommes afin de la pourriture qui avait osé faire ça à une de ses petites protégées. Et la raclure en question se trouvait enfin devant lui. Le plus difficile avait été de mettre la main sur lui avant la police, et avant que cette dernière ne s’en aperçoive.   
Il prit un des fauteuils face à son bureau et le mit devant son invité, avant de s’y installer. D’un simple regard il indiqua à Niel de le réveiller, ce dernier s’exécuta en mettant son poing dans le visage de l’homme, qui ouvrit de suite les yeux en crachant du sang. Niel n’y était pas allé de main morte, il était surement rancunier lui aussi.

— Qu’est-ce que tu sais de plus sur lui ? demanda-t-il à son bras droit.  
— J’ai à peine un nom : Takizawa.

L’homme, encore dans les vapes, regardait autour de lui d'un air hébété. Natsu se tourna face à un de ses hommes adossé à la baie vitrée. 

— Kazuhiro, est-ce qu'on a eu des demandes particulières récemment ?  
— La routine : les reins sont toujours autant demandés, patron.   
— Très bien, répondit Natsu, tout sourire. 

C'était exactement le type de réponse qu'il attendait, et Takizawa avait parfaitement compris le but de cette conversation. Même bâillonné, il commençait à se dandiner, en sueur, comme s'il allait s'échapper d'ici en un seul morceau.   
Natsu ordonna à Niel de défaire le bâillon du yakuza. 

— Enchanté, Takizawa. Si on t'a convié ici, c'est pour que je puisse savoir qui a commandité le meurtre de ma petite Yukie. Je me doute bien que ce n’est pas un sous fifre tel que toi qui est à l’origine de cette brillante idée. Je t'invite à parler rapidement. 

Le mafieux cracha aux pieds de Natsu d'un air dédaigneux en guise de réponse. Il prit ensuite une bonne bouffée d'air et s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise, avec un regard qui en disait long : il ne parlerait pas. 

— Je salue ta loyauté, mon cher Takizawa. 

Malgré le ton doucereux de Natsu, sa voix n'en était pas moins menaçante, son sourire en coin, forcé. Il avait décidément du mal à contenir son excitation quant à l'idée de torturer quelqu'un.  
Quelque chose glissa sous son bras, une forme que l'on distinguait mal à cause de sa chemise. Elle s'avançait vers sa main en s'enroulant autour de son bras, lentement, tel un serpent. Mais une fois sortie de sa manche, la chose noire n'avait pas de tête. Elle roula entre ses doigts, comme faite de sable, puis, en quelques secondes, se solidifia pour devenir une dague en acier noir.  
Takizawa se mit à hurler : les connards qui faisaient des tours de passe-passe, il en connaissait et savait les reconnaître. Là, ce n’était décidément “pas normal”.  
Le vampire, accoudé à son fauteuil, s’amusa à passer la dague entre ses doigts, regardant sa future victime. Quel membre allait-il couper en premier ? Il ne fallait pas déclencher d'hémorragie, il serait vraiment dommage qu’il meure aussi rapidement que le sénateur.  
Il se releva doucement, la lame toujours dans sa main droite, avant de relever le menton de Takizawa à l’aide de cette dernière. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il dit :

— Niel, attache soigneusement ses mains à la chaise. 

Comme à son habitude, le blond s'exécuta sans broncher. Il ne trouva aucune résistance de la part du prisonnier, ses yeux perdus dans le regard de Natsu, il était devenu aussi docile qu'un agneau.   
Les mains désormais bien en évidence, Natsu commença à jouer avec la lame sombre. Effleurant le revers de la main droite de Takizawa, puis ses doigts, il revint ensuite au centre, un regard vicieux sur le visage.   
Takizawa s'y attendait. Il serra fort les dents et étouffa au mieux son cri lorsqu'on lui planta la dague dans la main. Il avait connu pire, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on allait le briser.   
De nouveau installé en face de lui, il avait rapproché son siège. 

— Tu sais combien il y a d'os dans la main, Taki’ ? Vingt-et-un. Comme il te manque la moitié de ton auriculaire et que je viens d'en casser un avec ma lame, il ne reste plus que dix-huit os. Pour cette main là du moins. Comme tu as deux mains, ça sera deux fois plus de plaisir. 

Il lui cassa la première phalange. Pas besoin d’outil pour faire ça, les os de cette partie du corps étaient fragiles, c’était un jeu d’enfant de les briser un à un. Le mafieux retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses cris, Natsu ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler.   
Mais il ne parla pas. Même lorsqu’on lui avait cassé les deux mains. Alors Natsu commença à couper. Phalange par phalange, petit bout par petit bout, il aimait prendre son temps, voir son visage se tordre de douleur, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Douce mélodie qu’était son cri à chaque découpe.  
Les autres spectateurs se délectaient de la scène, certain plus tendus que d’autres à la vue du sang, plus particulièrement un homme brun, au fond de la scène. Il était crispé, la respiration haletante aussi, nerveux, deux de ses collègues le tenait par les épaules. Ses yeux écarlates rivés sur les membres dépecés de leur “invité”. Peut-être était il sur le point de perdre le contrôle, mais Natsu et Niel ne s’en souciaient guère, les nouveaux arrivants n’étaient plus sous leurs tutelles depuis des lustres, ils avaient relégué ça à d’autres. 

La belle chemise du vampire était quasiment recouverte de sang au niveau des manches, seules quelques petites éclaboussures subsistaient sur son torse. Ses mains aussi étaient entachées. Une mare d’ hémoglobine s’était formée sous leurs chaises, et ses chaussures cirées étaient, elles aussi, foutues. L’homme, toujours attaché à la chaise, était proche du malaise. La fatigue, la tension, la douleur, l’anémie : Takizawa n’allait pas résister encore longtemps.  
De nouveau assis en face de lui, Natsu alluma une cigarette puis demanda, de sa voix toujours aussi suave :

— Alors, de qui suis-tu les ordres ?   
— Je dirais rien, souffla l’homme.

Natsu tira sur sa cigarette de ses doigts ensanglantés puis se redressa, tournant tout autour de sa victime. Il fumait, silencieusement. Et, d’un geste vif, il écrasa sa cigarette dans l’oeil du mafieu qui ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.  
Il s'accroupit face à lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur et réitéra :

— Tu n'as pas du bien entendre tout à l'heure, Taki’. Alors je repose ma question : de qui suis-tu les ordres ?

L'homme gémit et commença à pleurer. Il n'en s'en sortirait pas vivant cette fois-ci, il le savait. Que ce soit de sa main ou celle de son patron. C'était une mission suicide, c'est ce qu'il réalisait en cet instant. Jamais son patron ne l'avait pardonné d'avoir foiré la précédente mission qu'il lui avait confié, il avait été trop con d’avoir cru qu'il allait pouvoir se racheter avec cette mission. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début, il savait que ça allait foutre Natsu en rogne. Il avait été trop débile. 

— Tatsuhiro, lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes. C'est lui qui m'a ordonné de supprimer ta putain. Il comptait sûrement sur la police pour me coffrer avant. 

Natsu lança un regard agacé à Niel. 

— Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je le bute, je te l'avais dit Niel.   
— Mais on a besoin de lui.   
— Le jour où on pourra le remplacer, je te jure que je m'occupe personnellement de lui bouffer la cervelle. 

Takizawa continuait de pleurnicher sur sa chaise et ne vit pas Natsu s'approcher pour lui asséner un coup vif au niveau de la nuque, du revers de la main. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes, toujours aussi tendus, qui n'attendaient que l'autorisation de leur patron. 

— Il est à vous les gars. Bouffez ce que vous voulez, mais gardez les reins intactes. Ca se conserve bien et nos clients seront contents. Puis jetez les restes dans la rivière. 

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase et tourné les talons qu’ils se jetèrent sur le prisonnier, et rapidement des bruits de sucions et grognements résonnèrent dans le bureau. Niel suivi Natsu de très près, il ne comptait pas participer au spectacle. L’aube se levait dans une heure et il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec une mise en bouche.

A genoux sur le carrelage noir du bureau de leur patron, Aomori et Ishikawa essayaient, tant bien que mal, d’éponger et nettoyer tout le sang présent. Les restes du cadavre étaient dans un sac hermétique, les reins parfaitement conservés dans la glacière : il fallait désormais effacer toute trace de l’interrogatoire, au cas où la police viendrait encore mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. C’était Aomori et Ishikawa qui avaient perdu au tirage au sort, les autres avaient déserté depuis bien longtemps.  
Aomori retira sa veste et remis de l'ammoniaque sur un chiffon pour essayer de détacher le coin d’un meuble ; le sang salissait bien plus qu’il ne le pensait. Il s’essuya le front, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose, et soupira :

— Est-ce qu’il fait ça souvent, le patron ? Car je n’ai pas envie de nettoyer ça toutes les semaines.

Ishikawa était, en apparence, bien plus jeune que lui, d’une vingtaine d’années à priori mais c’était bien lui son mentor, celui qui devait le surveiller et l’épauler au sein de la “famille”. Serpillère à la main, il marqua une pause pour répondre à son subordonné :

— Non, c’est assez rare. Je suppose qu’il était vraiment énervé ce soir. Mais tout ça ? Il marque une courte pause et essuya la sueur de son front. Une simple mise en scène. Il avait vraiment envie de faire souffrir le mec.  
— Comment ça, une simple mise en scène ? Il connaissait déjà son employeur ?  
— Non, bien sur que non. Mais le patron, il n’avait pas besoin de faire tout ça pour connaitre son nom. 

Aomori regardait Ishikawa avec intérêt. Récemment arrivé, fraîchement “éveillé”, il ne connaissait pas grand chose au monde de la mafia, et encore moins qui était vraiment le chef. Celui qu’ils appellaient “Natsu”, il ne l’avait rencontré que quelquefois, au loin, sans lui adresser la parole. Il fallait le respecter, c’est ce qu’il avait compris. Il était “différent” qu’on lui avait dit. Et, effectivement, même sans le connaitre, le patron inspirait le respect. Il dégageait cette aura qui vous poussait à baisser la tête lorsqu’il était dans les parages, qui vous forçait à baisser les yeux s’il vous adressait la parole. Le patron avait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, soit bien plus jeune que la plupart de ses subordonnés. Il n’avait rien d’un yakuza, pas de tatouage imposant, pas de cicatrice apparente, tout ses doigts et il arborait très souvent un sourire comme s’il s’amusait en permanence, cet air désinvolte et sa carrure contrastaient avec sa position. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait dire sur le patron, rien de plus. Alors toute information était bonne à prendre.

— Tu veux dire qu’il pouvait le faire parler autrement ? Sans le torturer ?

Ishikawa haussa un sourcil et eu comme une espèce de déclic après quelque secondes de réflexion.

— Personne t’a dit, en fait, c’est ça ?  
— Dire quoi ?  
— Le “don” du patron, personne ne t’a rien dit ? Il se gratta l’arrière de la tête, les sourcils froncés. ‘Faut vraiment que j’explique tout bordel. 

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à droite, puis à gauche, afin de vérifier que personne ne les espionnait. Ce n’était pourtant pas un secret, mais il y avait comme une loi tacite au sein de leur famille qui déconseillait quiconque d’en parler. Mais il fallait tout de même le dire aux nouveaux arrivants, non ?   
Le plus jeune se rapprocha de son compère et lui chuchotta à l’oreille quelques mots.  
Aomori comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi il était autant respecté. Lui n’avait pas de “don”, ses yeux écarlates le plaçaient en bas de l'échelle, alors il était surement un peu jaloux de Natsu. Ce don était si utile, qui sait ce qu’il pourrait faire à sa place ?  
ishikawa lui asséna un coup sur la tête pour le sortir de ses pensées.

— Fini de rêvasser. Remettons nous au travail avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut dans le ciel. 


	9. Bury a friend

  
Lumière bien trop agressive, jingle insupportable lorsqu'un client entrait, playlist composée d’une dizaine de musiques qui tournait en boucle ; le combini* était loin d’être le lieu idéal pour travailler ses cours. Mais Emi préférait finalement ça à son studio. Ici, elle n’avait pas à supporter l’horrible voix de son voisin qui faisait du karaoké jusqu'à pas d’heure, ni ses épouvantables voisins de palier qui comptaient bien battre un record de décibel lors de leurs ébats.  
Vingt-trois heures. Elle mangeait des nouilles instantanées bruyamment au comptoir, jetant de temps à autre quelques regards à ses fiches de révision. Le caissier était habitué à sa présence ; cela faisait maintenant plusieurs soirs de suite qu’elle venait ici après ses cours, en plein milieu de la nuit ou en plein week end. Emi avait fait quelques efforts vestimentaires les premiers jours, puis avait rapidement arrêté par simple paresse. Elle venait désormais vêtue de son bas de pyjama et d’un de ses énormes pulls difformes dans lequel elle pouvait s’effacer. Se cacher lorsqu’elle croisait des personnes qu’elle ne voulait pas rencontrer. Se faire toute petite.  
Le mois débutait doucement. Elle avait encore un endroit où dormir, elle n’avait pas forcément beaucoup d’argent pour la vie de tous les jours, mais elle avait décidé de mettre sa “vie de nuit” de côté le temps de ses examens. Elle allait bien finir par vendre quelques babioles et livres en attendant de pouvoir reprendre le travail. Yon était au courant de cette contrainte ; il lui avait répondu qu’il s’en foutait, le principal étant qu’elle ramène la somme convenue à la fin du mois. Peu importe comment.  
Énième jingle. Énième client qui entrait dans l'épicerie. La jeune femme n'y faisait plus attention, elle se focalisait entièrement sur ses nouilles qui ne devaient surtout pas éclabousser ses notes. 

— Cinq paquets de Vogue**, dit une voix d’homme qu’Emi reconnue de suite.

Elle tourna discrètement la tête vers la caisse pour vérifier ses soupçons. La tâche était ardue : le client en question était dos à elle, sa carrure difficile à deviner derrière son sweat, ses cheveux impossible à voir à cause de sa capuche, et son jean slim noir ne lui donnait pas plus d’information. Étrange. Elle était persuadée d’avoir reconnu sa voix.  
Dans le doute, elle s’accouda un peu plus sur le comptoir, essayant délibérément de cacher son visage derrière sa main. Emi n’était pas vraiment inquiète. Même si c’était la personne auquel elle pensait, jamais il ne la reconnaîtrait ainsi. Ses cheveux étaient à leur état naturel : ébouriffés, dans tous les sens, et semblaient obéir à une volonté qui leur était propre. De plus, il ne l’avait jamais vue dans ce genre vestimentaire et ils ne s’étaient jamais croisés en dehors de leurs rendez-vous. Non. Il ne la reconnaîtrai pas. Elle en était certaine.  
Et pourtant ses mains étaient moites. Son pouls s’était accéléré. La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instants en maudissant tous les Dieux qu’elle connaissait… Tokyo était assez grand, pourquoi était-il dans son combini ? Des milliers de combini à Tokyo, pourquoi celui là ? Et enfin, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans tous ses états ?  
Les minutes semblaient durer des heures. Figée sur son tabouret, elle n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il était reparti, si elle était enfin tranquille.  
Elle releva lentement, très lentement la tête et commença par regarder à sa gauche, vers l'arrière de la boutique. Personne.  
Elle tourna alors la tête à droite et sursauta : à quelques centimètres de son visage se tenait l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines désormais. Il était méconnaissable, ses cheveux habituellement si bien coiffés étaient en désordre et cachaient presque ses yeux gris, ses traits étaient tirés de fatigue, et d'immenses cernes se dessinaient sur son visage parfait. Que s'était-il donc passé depuis leurs dernière rencontre ? Malgré ça, il affichait encore son petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il la regardait. Il restait tout autant charismatique, envoûtant.

— Toujours aussi belle, Princesse.

Elle l’avait rejoint devant l’épicerie où il en avait profité pour entamer son paquet de cigarette tout juste acheté. Emi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant habillé ainsi, son sac de plastique en main. Lui qui était si élégant, il n’en restait pas moins un homme comme les autres supposa-t-elle. 

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
— Toi. Ton look. On est loin du client que j’ai l’habitude de rencontrer.

Il baissa la tête quelques instants, comme pour vérifier quels vêtements il portait puis finit par rire. Emi sourit brièvement ; elle avait réussi à le faire rire. Peut être s’était-elle inquiétée trop vite ? La jeune femme avait pourtant le pressentiment que quelque chose le tracassait, aussi considéra-t-elle ces quelques instants comme une petite victoire personnelle. 

— Je te rends la pareille. Regarde toi, j’ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître, lui dit Natsu, le sourire aux lèvres.

Emi, après une grimace, fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied qu'il esquiva en riant de plus belle, sa fine cigarette en main.  
Elle le détailla ainsi, pendant ces quelques secondes. Que représentait-il à ses yeux ? Était-ce un simple client comme elle aimait s’en convaincre ou un ami ? Vous n'étiez pas censé connaître le goût des lèvres de votre ami. Ni retrouver votre client en pyjama dans un conbini. Et puis… Elle n’avait pas rêvé ce jour là, il n’avait pas totalement nié être en rapport avec le meurtre du sénateur, n’est ce pas ?

— Carmen, es-tu disponible ce soir ?  
— Je ne suis pas supposée travailler Natsu.  
— Je te paye le double. Et ça ira directement dans ta poche, pas dans celle de ton mac. 

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à étudier la proposition. Passer quelques heures avec Natsu lui permettrait de manger à sa faim pour le mois, et de payer même quelques factures. Elle pouvait tout de même sacrifier un peu de son temps de révision pour lui ; elle acquiesça. 

D'un léger signe de tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il semblait savoir où aller, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas poser de question. "Sûrement un hôtel". 

Tokyo avait l'image d'une ville qui ne dormait jamais. À juste titre. Mais si vous connaissiez suffisamment la ville, vous pouviez passer par des rues si étroites, si sombres et si silencieuses qu'on jurerait que personne n'y habitait. Natsu y déambulait avec facilité. Ils tournèrent dans ce dédale, encore et encore, si bien qu'Emi en avait perdu le sens de l'orientation. Ils étaient finalement arrivé dans un parc qu'elle reconnu au bout de plusieurs minutes.  
Le parc de Yoyogi était sûrement un des plus grands de Tokyo : il n'était pas spécialement beau mais était un lieu idéal pour se poser quelques instants loin des néons et l'atmosphère électrique de la ville. Assis contre un arbre, Natsu sortit plusieurs bières et l'invita à s'assoir près de lui. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de passer du temps avec elle, mais elle préférait cette option là, tout compte fait. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. 

— Natsu, pourquoi ce conbini ?

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

— Pourquoi pas ? J'habite dans le quartier. C'est aussi le seul qui a ma marque de cigarette. 

Elle était soulagée. Ce n'était pas un dangereux pervers. Ce n'était donc qu'une simple coïncidence. C'était, du moins, ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Quelle preuve avait-elle qu'il ne mentait pas ? Aucune.  
Le croissant de lune était timide aujourd'hui. Sa faible lumière restait cachée derrière les nuages ; ce n'était déjà pas simple de voir les étoiles à cause de la pollution lumineuse de la ville mais ce soir cela relevait du véritable défi. Natsu soupira longuement en regardant le ciel, il était déçu. Toujours le regard perdu vers la lune, il s'adressa à Emi.

— Je ne te voyais plus ces derniers jours, je m'inquiétais. Tu avais totalement disparu de la circulation. 

C'était sûrement la première fois, se dit Emi, que quelqu'un remarquait son absence. Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit de chercher à le prévenir tout simplement car elle n'avait jamais manqué à quelqu'un. Alors elle resta muette un long moment, prise au dépourvu.  
Il chercha son téléphone, le déverrouilla puis lui tendit :

— Ça sera plus simple pour te contacter, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La jeune femme nota son numéro et lança l'appel, qu'elle arrêta aussitôt la première sonnerie entendue. De cette manière, elle avait aussi le sien.

— Je révisais, finit-elle par répondre. C'est pour ça que je ne travaillais pas. Et puis…

Tourné vers elle, bière en main, il attendait qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Elle porta la bière à ses lèvres puis continua, la gorge nouée.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de reprendre, tu sais. J'ai entendu Yon au téléphone. Il disait que j'allais sûrement devoir augmenter mon quota. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux en riant nerveusement. Tu ne suffiras plus, Natsu. 

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé. 

— C'est quoi cette histoire de quota, Emi ? Comment ça fonctionne ?

Elle eu une moue gênée et détourna les yeux. Ils lui avaient bien dit de ne pas parler de ça aux personnes extérieures au réseau. Tout cela ne concernait absolument pas les clients. Mais Natsu était-il simplement un client à ses yeux ? Après tout, sûrement pouvait-elle faire une exception pour lui. 

— Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler…

Il s'approcha d'Emi, dégagea son oreille avec douceur et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Je ne dirai rien. Je suis juste un peu curieux c'est tout. 

Sa voix, ses lèvres, cette proximité… Son coeur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Elle le détestait. Il l'a mettait dans tous ses états, et en jouait, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Heureusement, les températures fraîches et la légère brise lui remirent les idées en place assez vite.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se mit à lui expliquer : Les différentes règles auxquelles elle était soumise, cette histoire de quota qu'elle devait atteindre avant de percevoir un minimum d'argent, qu'ils faisaient pression sur elle avec son loyer, et qu'elle serait sûrement mise à la porte, voir pire, si elle osait montrer une quelconque envie de partir.  
Natsu l'écoutait attentivement, silencieusement. Emi avait toujours du mal à deviner ce qu'il pensait, mais, pour une fois, son agacement (et sa colère ?) étaient facilement visibles sur son visage malgré la pénombre.  
Elle marqua une pause une fois ses explications finies puis rigola nerveusement :

— Tu as l'air surpris. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on faisait ça pour le plaisir ?  
— Toutes celles que je fréquente font ça de leur plein gré. 

La jeune femme essaya de déceler toute trace d’humour, mais il n’en était rien ; Natsu était sérieux. Nerveuse, elle décida de changer rapidement de sujet. Elle souhaitait passer un bon moment avec lui, pas le contrarier. Elle se racla la gorge :

— Et, hm, sinon… Est-ce que ça va ? Je te trouve… Fatigué, dit-elle à demi-voix.

Il finit sa bière et lui fit un sourire en coin avant de répondre :

— Une de mes employés est morte il y a plusieurs jours.  
Emi fit une grimace. Bravo. Décidément la meilleure pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se sentait encore plus gênée, comme si elle avait remué le couteau dans la plaie. “La prochaine fois, tais-toi” pensa-t-elle. Si le brun l’avait vu, il avait pourtant décidé de l’ignorer.

— Je l’aimais bien, c’est vraiment dommage, souffla-t-il. 

Ses yeux gris étaient tristes, ce soir. Lui qui aimait la transpercer de ses iris avait le regard perdu au loin la plupart du temps. Elle ne savait toujours pas dans quoi il travaillait, et elle n’osait pas vraiment demander, mais il semblait proche de ses employés pour être aussi affecté. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour lui, mais quoi ? Timidement, elle approcha sa main de la sienne, l’effleura et la retira aussitôt, gênée.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens.

— Tu pouvais continuer, c'était agréable. 

Son sourire était revenu.

— Je suis un peu nulle pour réconforter les gens, n’est-ce pas ? 

Même s’il ne pouvait rien voir, elle se cacha discrètement le visage derrière sa manche ; elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que ses joues rougissaient. Mais Natsu ne l’entendait pas de cette manière : sans qu’elle puisse expliquer comment, il lui faisait désormais face. Il dégagea avec délicatesse son bras pour mieux l’admirer et rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Natsu hésita un instant, comme s’il cherchait une quelconque approbation, mais Emi ferma les yeux, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il sourit de plus belle avant de l’embrasser.  
Lui qui passait sa vie avec une cigarette à la bouche ne sentait pas particulièrement le tabac. Avec cette proximité, elle sentait son parfum sucré. Les hommes portaient généralement des parfums aux notes boisées, de musc, mais pas Natsu. Son parfum était à son image.  
Elle lui rendit son baiser, elle voulait sentir ses lèvres contre les sienne. C’était si bon, si agréable. C’était incroyable ce que le simple contact de leurs bouches pouvait provoquer dans son corps, c’était indescriptible. Il goûtait ses lèvres avec ferveur, sa main droite lui tenant la nuque. Elle sentait son souffle, ses doigts qui se crispaient, il commença à mordiller ses lèvres ; il se recula précipitamment.  
Pourquoi s’était-il arrêté ? Elle pensa un instant que c’était de sa faute. Et si elle était nulle ? C’était le premier homme qu’elle embrassait. Peut être qu’elle s’y prenait mal ?  
Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, il l’a rapprocha contre lui. Allongée dans l’herbe, la tête posée sur ses jambes, Emi pouvait autant contempler le ciel étoilé que les yeux hypnotiques du brun. Il avait un beau sourire, sa mâchoire était encore serrée.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il passait sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, se heurtant parfois à quelques nœuds qui la faisait rire.

— Ta présence suffit à me réconforter, dit-il.

Elle se redressa pour mieux voir son visage. Est-ce qu’il mentait ? Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis caressa sa joue. “Il est magnifique” pensa-t-elle, perdue dans sa contemplation. Emi voulait le toucher encore un peu plus, sa main droite remonta alors contre sa tempe…  
Elle se cambra en arrière, comme foudroyée par une douleur sans précédent. Son premier réflexe fut de porter ses mains à sa gorge : elle manquait d’air, elle suffoquait. Est-ce qu’elle venait se faire écraser par un poids lourd ? C’est en tout cas l’impression qu’elle avait. Elle voulait hurler, elle voulait se débattre, mais se débattre de quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Au loin, la voix de Natsu résonnait, mais de multiples sons l'empêchaient de comprendre ce qu’il disait. Les voitures, les moteurs, des gens qui parlaient, d’autres riaient, d’autres hurlaient. La musique qui résonnait, une dispute de couple. Un chat qui saute. Un corbeau qui attaque une poubelle. Avait-elle les yeux ouverts ? Tout était noir. Sa tête allait exploser. Elle n’arrivait même pas à hurler. Si elle devait mourir, elle aurait aimé en connaître la cause. Mourir. Quelque chose la prenait aux tripes, lui brûlait la gorge. Elle voulait mourir. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait la tuer là, tout de suite, pour que cette douleur insupportable puisse s'arrêter. Mourir. Mais plus que mourir ; elle voulait se nourrir. Tuer. Tous les tuer. Leur arracher les viscères de ses propres mains, se repaître de…

— Emi !!

Au dessus d’elle, Natsu. Lui habituellement calme et impassible avait les yeux écarquillés par l’inquiétude et la surprise. Son regard s’adoucit après quelques secondes et il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

— Ça va ? Que s’est-il passé ?? 

Bordel. Bonne question. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle essaya de se redresser mais son corps encore endolori lui arracha une grimace. Sa respiration était encore saccadée sous le choc. Il l'aida à se relever mais les vertiges la firent tituber: Emi était subitement fatiguée. 

— Je ne comprends pas, souffla Natsu. J'ai cru que tu allais me lâcher. Rien n’allait, de ton rythme cardiaque à ta respiration, et regarde toi ? Tout semble s’être normalisé...

Elle était trop secouée pour analyser ce qu'il disait ; elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle et dormir. 

— Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. 

Emi opina. Oui. Bonne idée. Serrant fermement le bras de Natsu, elle fit quelques pas mais vacilla. Natsu afficha un air grave, et avant même qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il faisait, elle se retrouvait à plusieurs centimètres du sol dans ses bras. Il la portait comme s’il l’emmenait à l’autel.

— Pose moi.  
— Hors de question, tu n’es pas en état.  
— Je suis lourde.  
— Absolument pas.

C’était gênant. Beaucoup trop gênant. Mais elle n’était pas en état de se plaindre ou de se débattre. Elle serait une femme forte une autre fois, pas ce soir. Son esprit était à moitié embrumé ; que s’était-il donc passé ? Elle se refaisait la scène en boucle, rien ne semblait clocher. Avait-elle une maladie insoupçonnée ? Si elle faisait des recherches sur internet, elle était certaine de se retrouver avec un cancer de l'hypophyse diagnostiqué par six-cent-trente-deux inconnus sans aucune connaissance médicale. Avait-elle les moyens d’aller voir un médecin ? Certainement pas. A moins que ça ne soit lié à … ça ?  
Son esprit divaguait, et elle reconnaissait désormais où elle se trouvait. Ils étaient presque devant chez elle. A cette heure-ci, on ne rencontrait plus grand monde. Il y avait bien un homme alcoolisé qui vomissait ses consommations au pied d’un mur, un autre qui pissait contre un distributeur automatique. Une des villes les plus propre au monde, qu’ils disaient. Au petit matin, tout cela serait nettoyé, effacé, pour ne pas déranger ceux qui travaillaient.

— Putain, regardez moi ce connard qui porte sa nana, je rêve.

Natsu s’était arrêté net. Tournant la tête pour mieux distinguer son interlocuteur, Emi vit que la voix railleuse appartenait à un des trois jeunes hommes qui leur bloquait la route. Ils étaient tous âgés dans la vingtaine et ressemblaient à des racailles de pacotilles rattachées aux grandes familles de yakuza, ceux qui faisaient les petits boulots de merde; rackets, dissuasion, et autres. 

— Vous avez vu sa montre ? Elle doit valoir une blinde, pouffa un autre.

Les deux autres se mirent à rire. Sans un mot, Natsu la posa délicatement au sol et lui chuchota de se tenir contre le mur. Il dégageait soudainement une aura différente, étouffante et inquiétante. Elle n’avait pas un bon pressentiment, mais elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer pour qui elle devait s'inquiéter : Natsu ou eux ?  
Malgré le faible éclairage de la rue, Emi put apercevoir que l’un d’eux tenait un petit couteau suisse dans sa main droite, et ce n’était surement pas le seul qu’ils avaient en leur possession. Merde. Elle n’avait pas une thune sur elle pour qu’ils les laissent tranquille.  
Mais Natsu, de son visage imperturbable, sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière, sous leurs regards attentifs. Il prit une liasse de billets de dix-mille yen, une deuxième, puis une troisième qu’il jeta à leurs pieds : ils se ruèrent à toute vitesse pour les ramasser.  
Emi pensa qu’elle avait eu un moment d’absence car elle ne l’avait pas vu se rapprocher des jeunes qui étaient trop occupés à ramasser les billets en ricanant. En quelques secondes, il subtilisa le couteau-suisse de la poche du plus âgé, l’attrapa par les cheveux et lui mit la lame sous la gorge. Emi écarquilla les yeux pour vérifier ce qu’elle voyait devant elle; tout s’était passé si vite. De là où elle se tenait, elle n’arrivait pas à voir son visage, mais elle était prête à parier qu’il était aussi calme que d’habitude. D’un certain côté, ça ne la rassurait pas, mais d’un autre… ça la fascinait.  
Natsu était fascinant.

Les deux autres étaient encore au sol, paralysés par la peur. De sa main libre, Natsu fit un signe pour leur faire comprendre de lui rendre son argent ; ils s'exécutèrent rapidement. Emi souffla, il allait surement les laisser partir maintenant, cette histoire était finie elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle…

— Quel clan ? 

La voix de Natsu était grave mais assurée, comme s’il était familier à cette situation.

— De- De quoi ? 

Celui qui était menacé par sa lame tressautait sous les pleurs. 

— Plus tu bouges, plus ma lame s’enfonce. Donc tu ferais mieux de répondre rapidement car tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je vais te faire si je perds patience.  
— Morita ! On est du clan de Morita, bégaya t-il.  
— Je ne pensais pas qu’elle était tombée si bas.

Un des deux qui était au sol profita de leur petite discussion pour se relever et déguerpir à toute vitesse, quitte à laisser ses compagnons aux mains de Natsu, il s’en foutait. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il fallait qu’il se barre d’ici et vite.  
Natsu regarda le fuyard et, d’un geste précis, sans perdre du temps à viser, lança le couteau dans sa direction. La lame s’enfonça dans son mollet et il trébucha sous la douleur dans un bruit sourd.  
Ses deux compères restèrent interdit, retenant même leur respiration. Qui sait ce que Natsu comptait leur faire ? L’un était encore empoigné, l’autre commençait à uriner sous la peur. S’aidant de ses dents pour remonter sa manche, Natsu leur montra quelque chose sur son avant bras, quelque chose qu’Emi ne pouvait pas voir depuis sa position, il y veilla.  
Celui que se pissait dessus laissa échapper un couinement plaintif, ce qu’il venait de voir le terrorisait. Ils étaient peut être vivant mais pour combien de temps ? Si ce n’était pas lui qui les tuait, Morita les tuera pour sûr.

— Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, dites à Morita que je lui en toucherai deux mots à la prochaine réunion, susurra Natsu.

Il lâcha le plus âgé et lui asséna un violent coup de pied.

— Dégagez. Je ne veux plus vous revoir dans ce secteur, est-ce clair ?

Ils n'avaient pas répondu, mais le message était passé. Sans perdre un instant, ils s'enfuyaient, récupérant au passage leur compagnon qui gémissait au sol.  
Emi avait tout vu. N'importe qui à sa place aurait pris peur, ou du moins ressenti une quelconque méfiance vis à vis de Natsu. Pas elle. Non. Elle n'était pas effrayée lorsqu'il était sur le point de lui trancher la gorge. Elle n'avait pas cillé lorsqu'il avait lancé son couteau comme si c'était une vulgaire fléchette. Tout ça était terriblement excitant. 

— Tu peux marcher ?

Elle hocha la tête. A priori oui. Il lui tendit la main et elle prit appui sur lui. Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, Natsu était plus préoccupé qu’embarrassé. Et Emi ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle avait des questions, ah ça, elle en avait des tonnes. Souhaitait-elle vraiment connaitre les réponses ? Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à rentrer un peu plus dans son monde pour l’instant.

Son immeuble était un peu miteux si on le comparait au reste du quartier. Un peu en retrait, derrière les belles résidences du quartier. Il y avait peu de commerces, évidemment tous fermés à cette heure ci, les rues étaient relativement propre, et le voisinage calme. Non, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre du quartier dans lequel elle vivait. Son immeuble, en revanche…  
Le voisin de l'étage du dessus avait un rythme de vie étrange : au vue de ces heures d'activité, Emi en avait déduit qu'il dormait probablement le jour et ne travaillait pas. Il s'adonnait à toutes sortes d'activités bruyante la nuit sans vraiment être inquiété par le voisinage. Ses voisins de palier étaient un jeune couple probablement originaire du kansai***, leur fort accent et dialecte les trahissaient. Et ce n'était pas l'accent qui dérangeait Emi, mais plutôt le fait qu'ils hurlaient en permanence, même quand ils étaient seuls. Son voisin à droite de son appartement était probablement le plus silencieux et, de ce fait, celui qu'elle appréciait le plus. Peut être que les déchets de seringues et aiguilles qu'elle retrouvait sur son palier avait un rapport avec son calme.  
Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être embarrassée de montrer son lieu de vie à Natsu, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme de honte. Lui qui vivait probablement dans le luxe devait être dégoûté, n'est ce pas ? Tout deux silencieux devant la porte de son hall, Emi brisa ce silence gênant :

— Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.  
— Ça va aller ?  
— Oui, je pense que oui. 

Lors de leurs rendez-vous, Emi se réveillait toujours seule. Aussi ils n'avaient jamais eu à se dire au revoir jusqu'à maintenant. Devait elle lui adresser un signe de main comme on le faisait avec un ami, devait-elle l'embrasser comme on faisait avec un amant ou devait elle tout simplement s'incliner légèrement comme elle devait faire avec ses clients ? C'était bête. Elle se sentait bête. Ce n’était qu’un détail, après tout, y apportait-il seulement la moindre importance ? Elle tourna les talons : quand elle n’arrivait pas à se décider, elle ne choisissait finalement rien.  
Son corps en avait décidé autrement. Emi n’avait pas franchi la porte de son immeuble qu’elle se sentit partir, ses forces la quittant encore une fois. Mais il l’avait déjà attrapée avant qu’elle ne s'effondre au sol.

— Je te manque déjà ? 

Même si sa tête tournait à lui en donner la nausée, Emi ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à la remarque de Natsu. 

— Laisse moi te raccompagner jusqu’à ton lit.  
— Hm…  
— Si seulement j’avais voulu faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas que je l’aurai fait dès le premier soir ? 

Son raisonnement se tenait. Après tout, elle n’en était plus là. Il avait raison, il avait déjà eu des milliers d’opportunités pour lui faire ce qu’il avait en tête jusqu'à ce jour.

— C’est le bordel chez moi, articula t-elle difficilement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que c’était ça dont elle se souciait le plus en ce moment ? Elle devait revoir ses priorités.  
Natsu l’avait porté, une fois de plus. Emi avait perdu conscience dans ses bras, mais sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque lui indiquait que c’était un simple malaise vagal. “Douze” avait-elle soufflé quelques secondes avant. Il avait fouillé dans ses poches pour trouver la clé de l’appartement, et réussi à ouvrir la porte du douzième appartement sans encombre. Mais il avait l’air con, désormais. Emi était dans ses bras, il était sur le palier, la porte de l’appartement était ouverte.  
Et il ne pouvait pas entrer. Car elle ne l’avait pas invité.

— Putain de sortilège, jura-t-il à haute voix.

Emi se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s’adapter au noir, mais elle reconnu son studio. Pas de doute, c’était son lit. Elle attrapa son portable pour vérifier l’heure : Cinq heure du matin. La petite notification lui indiquait qu’elle avait reçu un message. “Bonne nuit Princesse”.  
Natsu. Elle sentait la migraine arriver. Elle se remémorait petit à petit les événements de la soirée, et surtout ce qu’il s’était passé dans le parc… Tous ses membres était encore douloureux. Elle n’avait pas de réponse à ce qui était arrivé. Elle s’inquièterait de ça plus tard, il fallait qu’elle se rendorme pour cette nuit. Chaque chose en son temps.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux.

A aucun moment de la soirée elle ne lui avait donné son adresse.

Combini* : épicerie japonaise, généralement ouverte de 24/24h et 7/7j   
Vogue** : marque de cigarette britannique, essentiellement connue pour leur modèle de cigarettes longues et fines généralement destiné à un public féminin.  
Kansai*** : Région au sud de l'île principale du Japon


	10. Spell Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw : Sexual explicit scene, Drowning, Bully

C’était leur premier rendez-vous depuis sa “pause” pour ses révisions. Aujourd’hui marquait l’avant dernier examen semestriel, Emi avait donc décidé de reprendre du service. Pas par gaité de coeur, loin de là, mais le frigo se vidait. Au moins, elle avait pu prévenir Natsu et faire en sorte que ce soit son premier client pour sa reprise, elle n’avait pas la tête à supporter quelqu’un d’autre de toute façon. Il lui restait encore un examen le lendemain, il fallait qu’elle soit un minimum en état pour le passer. Natsu ne lui ferait rien, il n’y aurait pas de mauvaise surprise.  
Et pourtant elle avait le ventre noué. Le bruit de ses talons résonnant sur l’asphalte la stressait plus que prévu. Le même salaryman que d’habitude la précédait, et elle n’avait pas eu à attendre longtemps sur le trottoir pour que Natsu lui envoie son émissaire favori. Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s’était passé cette nuit là, échangeant de simples banalités par messages tout au plus. Elle le confronterai ce soir au sujet de son adresse, elle était tout aussi angoissée que déterminée à cette idée. Certes, elle se tracassait pas qu'à ce sujet.   
L’homme qui l’accompagnait regardait son téléphone de temps à autre afin de vérifier le trajet. Natsu avait décidé d’un nouvel hôtel et le pauvre homme bataillait pour trouver l’adresse exacte ; ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas plusieurs fois, éprouvant une terrible difficulté à se servir correctement du gps et Emi commençait à avoir les mains gelées. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait avoir froid, à arpenter ces trottoirs par ces températures glaciales. Mais après plusieurs minutes de marche et de “Je me suis trompé de direction, désolé”, l'hôtel cinq étoiles où Natsu l’attendait était enfin devant elle.

Comme à son habitude, l’homme qui l’accompagnait était rentré avec elle dans le hall, lui indiquant le numéro de chambre et s’installant au bar. Il lui avait dit qu’aujourd’hui il l’attendrait, il avait eu pour nouvelle consigne de la raccompagner afin de s’assurer qu’elle rentre chez elle sans encombre.   
Un membre du personnel l'escortait jusqu’à la chambre, et les quelques minutes d'ascenseur qui la rapprochait de Natsu semblaient durer une éternité. Elle en avait presque envie de vomir. Pourquoi ? Car elle avait peur de sa réponse. Elle devait reconnaître qu’elle s’était… attachée à lui. Elle était terrifiée qu’il lui mente sur toute la ligne. Pourquoi connaissait-il son adresse ? Est-ce que leur rencontre au conbini était véritablement une coïncidence ? Il fallait qu’elle lui demande, et tant pis si la réponse ne lui convenait pas. Devant la porte, elle inspira à plein poumon, comme pour se charger de courage.  
Son coeur rata un battement. Oui, bien sûr qu’elle avait prévu de le confronter, mais comment le pouvait-elle ? Assis devant elle, il avait revêtu cette chemise blanche qui lui seyait à merveille, ses cernes avaient disparu, l’éclat de ses iris était revenu, ses cheveux de jais toujours en bataille. Bordel. Lorsqu’il avait relevé le regard vers elle pour lui adresser son sourire en coin habituel, Emi sentit une nouvelle sensation dans son ventre. Elle n’avait plus envie de vomir, c’était autre chose. Putain. C’était quoi ça. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Concentre-toi Emi, n'oublie pas l'objectif de la soirée. D'accord. Peut-être après l'avoir embrassé alors. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces et agréables, il portait toujours le même parfum mais aujourd'hui il ne sentait absolument pas la cigarette, c'était inédit. Elle adorait le contact de ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'il goûtait ses lèvres…   
Non Emi. Garde la tête sur les épaules.   
Il s'était éloigné d'elle et rejoignait d'ors et déjà le bar où il prit une bouteille de whisky. 

— Je te sers un verre ?  
— Natsu, il faut qu'on parle.   
— Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre, n'est ce pas ?

Il ignorait totalement Emi qui s’était installée dans un fauteuil, jambes et bras croisés. Natsu prit tout son temps pour se servir puis s’installa face à elle, verre en main, attendant sagement de subir l'interrogatoire qu’elle lui avait préparé.  
Elle trépignait ; comment aborder la question ? Il semblait impassible, savourant son whisky et ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Elle le détestait. Même dans ce genre de moment elle souhaitait se lover contre lui comme ils avaient tant pris l’habitude de le faire lors de leurs rendez-vous.  
Elle se leva, décidée, et s'assit sur ses jambes face à lui, plongeant son regard plein de détermination dans le sien. Il ne prit pas la peine de réagir, son sourire en coin indiquant qu’il se délectait de la scène.

— Natsu, comment ça se fait que tu as mon adresse ? questionna-t-elle, la colère perceptible dans sa voix.  
— Quitte à m’en prendre plein la tête, tu ne souhaites pas retirer ton manteau ? Que je puisse au moins apprécier la vue.  
— Ça ne me fait pas rire. Et qu’est-ce qui me dit que notre rencontre au conbini tenait du hasard aussi ?!

Elle s’était agrippée à sa chemise, afin de pouvoir passer sa colère sur quelque chose. Mais Natsu eu pour seule réaction d’éclater rire, désarçonnant la jeune femme au passage. Il profita de ce court instant pour passer ses mains sous son manteau qu’elle n’avait pas pris le temps d’enlever, et les balada sur le corps quasi dévêtu d’Emi, la défiant du regard.

— Réponds moi au moins, souffla-t-elle, désespérée par son comportement.   
— Quelle réponse souhaites-tu entendre, la vérité ou un mensonge ? Un mensonge sera surement plus agréable à entendre.  
— La vérité, Natsu.  
— Tu la connais déjà, Emi. Tu te voiles simplement la face et tu veux me l’entendre dire à voix haute.

Emi resta silencieuse. Il avait raison, elle se doutait de sa réponse. 

— Alors explique moi pourquoi tu as fait autant de recherches sur moi, et comment tu as su où j’étais l’autre soir.  
— Je ne peux pas.  
— Et pourquoi ça ?  
— Si je te l’explique, en plus d’être en colère, tu seras en danger. Tu l’as compris, Emi, n’est-ce pas ? Que je n’étais pas vraiment fréquentable.

Oui. Il ne s’en était jamais vraiment caché. Depuis le meurtre du sénateur à sa connaissance des différents clans de yakuza de la ville, en passant par sa richesse ; elle l’avait pressenti. Elle ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais elle le savait depuis le premier soir. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de toute ses forces de contrôler ses larmes qui montaient. Préférait-elle vivre dans son doux mensonge et apprécier chaque moment à ses côtés ou souhaitait-elle entrer dans son monde ? Elle n’était pas prête pour la dernière option. Pas du tout.

— Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu voulais me voir la dernière fois, puisque tu sembles me faire suivre. Ne me dis pas le reste, je ne veux pas savoir, tout compte fait.

Il captura ses lèvres en guise de réponse, l’embrassant avec passion, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure par intermittence.

— Tu me manquais. Voilà pourquoi j’ai demandé à savoir où tu étais.  
— Tu es un sombre idiot.   
— Je sais.  
— Et je n’ai aucun moyen de savoir si tu le penses vraiment quand tu me dis ça.  
— Que je suis un sombre idiot ? Je t’assure, je le sais.

Emi leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant de rire. Elle avait les yeux humides, et Natsu entreprit d’essuyer les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à dévaler ses joues. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide ; et si Natsu se jouait d’elle depuis le début ? Elle fonçait droit dedans. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est que même si une partie d’elle implorait de s’éloigner loin de lui, elle avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. Advienne que pourra, elle comptait bien apprécier ces moments qu’ils passaient ensemble. Et tant pis si tout n’était que mensonge.

— Est-ce que tu as de nouveau eu … un épisode de douleurs, Emi ? Comme celui que tu as eu dans le parc, demanda-t-il doucement, soudainement inquiet.  
— Non, non je n’ai rien eu depuis.  
— Tu as une idée de quoi ça peut venir ? 

Elle eut une moue gênée et se releva, profitant par la même occasion pour retirer son manteau. Ensemble en dentelle noire aujourd’hui.

— J’ai vaguement une idée, avoua-t-elle à demi voix. Mais pour tout te dire, ce n’est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète le plus.

Il arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, attentif, buvant dans un même temps son verre de whisky, posé à côté de lui.

— Je t’en avais parlé la dernière fois. J’ai eu confirmation aujourd’hui en reprenant du service. Il a été décidé que je pouvais ramener plus, beaucoup plus, alors mon quota a été augmenté. Ils l’ont carrément doublé. 

Elle faisait les cents pas à côté du lit, sous le regard imperturbable du brun. Jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux et en fixant ses pas, elle continua :

— La dernière fois c’était passé de justesse, et essentiellement grâce à toi. Mais je vais devoir… diversifier mes activités.

Elle s’était assise entre temps sur un divan, le regard perdu dans le vide.

— Et tu penses être prête à coucher avec plus d’hommes ?  
— Pas vraiment, non… Mais je me disais que…

Ses joues devinrent soudainement pourpre, un peu de honte, mais essentiellement parce qu’elle était autant gênée d’en parler que de l’envisager.

— Oh oh, ricana Natsu, te voir rougir pique ma curiosité. Vas-y Emi, dis moi donc ce à quoi tu penses.

Il s'était assis à ses côtés, rapprochant un peu plus son visage du sien.

— Peut-être que…Je pourrais juste… Je ne sais pas, juste faire ça avec ma bouche ? Ça dure moins longtemps, et ça apporte pas mal d’argent, articula-t-elle difficilement.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu entends par “faire ça avec ta bouche”, enchaîna Natsu, d’un ton sarcastique.  
— Oh voyons! Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin !  
— Pourquoi pas, tu pourrais même me montrer directement le fond de ta pensée ?

Elle s’était figée sur place. Il ne passait pas par quatre chemins lorsqu’il voulait quelque chose, c’était certain. Emi avait les joues en feu et détournait le regard, dans quel bordel s’était-elle mise ? C’était sûr qu’il réagirait ainsi si elle lui en parlait. Elle l’avait même… Envisagé. Mais y songer et passer à l’acte restaient deux choses différentes.   
Elle ne savait même pas comment s’y prendre. D’accord, elle avait regardé une vidéo ou deux sur un site pour adulte pour essayer de comprendre un peu… Mais maintenant qu’elle était sur le point de le faire, c’était le blackout total.  
Son souffle chaud dans sa nuque la ramena à la réalité. Ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau, ses doigts caressant les parties nues de son corps ; elle frissonna. Elle croisa rapidement son regard : Natsu jubilait. “De nous deux, il y en a au moins un que ça enchante” pensa-t-elle.

— Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour la science, me dévouer pour que tu apprennes, soupira Natsu.  
— Bah voyons. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble alors qu’il la portait sans difficulté jusqu’au lit. La jeune femme essayait de se raisonner. Il avait des défauts, il lui cachait des choses, mais elle savait qu’elle ne regretterait pas si elle le faisait pour la première fois avec lui. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait toujours été compréhensif et doux. Elle se le répétait plusieurs fois alors qu’il l’embrassait tendrement dans la nuque, mordillant parfois son lobe d’oreille. Bien plus détendue qu’il y a quelques minutes, elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Ne pas paniquer. Beaucoup de personnes arrivaient à le faire, pourquoi pas elle après tout.  
Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, tandis qu’il déboutonnait sa chemise de sa main libre. D’accord. Elle était censée faire quoi ensuite ? Aucun mode d’emploi en vue. Elle commençait à paniquer ; c’était totalement différent de ses rendez-vous avec ses autres clients où elle se laissait totalement faire.  
Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Natsu prit délicatement une de ses mains qu’il passa sous sa chemise, lui indiquant gentiment de caresser son torse.   
Emi n’avait jamais exploré le corps de Natsu ; si ce dernier avait les mains baladeuses sur sa personne, elle se rendait compte qu’elle ne l’avait jamais encore touché. Alors elle se mit à le découvrir. Sous les arabesques qu'elle traçait sur sa peau, elle sentait la forme de ses abdos, finement dessinés. Il l'embrassait avec plus de fougue au fur et à mesure que ses mains glissaient sur son corps. Emi devait l'admettre : c'était agréable de le voir dans cet état, de sentir son corps excité sous ses caresses.   
Profitant d'un moment de répit entre deux baisers, Emi baissa les yeux. Elle voulait le voir, le contempler. Sa chemise ouverte laissait son torse à sa mercie, son ventre se soulevait à un rythme saccadé, trahissant son excitation. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui le trahissait. Là, juste en dessous de sa ceinture, comprimé par son jean noir qu'il n'avait pas encore déboutonné, son sexe dur. Emi hésita un instant et l'effleura à travers son pantalon ; le bassin de Natsu ondula instinctivement sous la caresse, il en voulait plus. Mais l'anxiété de la jeune femme revenait en force… Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en le regardant, comment pouvait elle savoir s'il aimerait ce qu'elle ferait ? 

— Est ce que ça va ? Dit-il d'une voix basse, un peu plus grave que d'habitude.   
— Oui oui, balbutia Emi, le regard fuyant. C'est juste que… j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre. 

Il la gratifia d'un sourire rassurant, la ramenant dans ses bras par la même occasion. Natsu plongea ses yeux dans les siens, un regard si doux qu'elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée, ses angoisses envolées. 

— N'aie pas peur de me faire mal, ça n'arrivera pas. Et si tu veux savoir si j'aime ce que tu fais, regarde moi, écoute moi. Il pressa un peu son bassin contre le sien avant de reprendre. Ma respiration, mon corps… Tu le sauras, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.   
— Mais comment être sûre de ce que je dois faire ?

Il se mit à rire doucement. 

— Il n'y pas de protocole particulier, Emi. C'est toujours différent, d'une personne à une autre.

Elle acquiesça en le regardant. Très bien. Elle essaierai de faire comme il venait de dire. Ça ne devait pas être bien sorcier après tout. D'une simple pression sur ses épaules, Emi allongea Natsu et se mit au dessus de lui. Il la regardait attentivement, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, passif, ravi qu'elle prenne quelques initiatives.   
Elle le trouvait beau, lui qui semblait soudainement vulnérable. Descendant un peu plus à chaque caresses, elle se heurta une nouvelle fois à son pantalon. Elle eut un rire nerveux en s'énervant sur le bouton de sa braguette, c'était peut être ça le plus compliqué finalement ; ce foutu bouton au niveau de sa braguette. Natsu s'esclaffa à son tour et retira le bouton d'un simple geste :

— Donne moi deux secondes, souffla-t-il en riant à moitié. 

Il avait retiré son pantalon avec facilité, le balançant dans un coin de la chambre, et en profita pour se débarrasser de sa chemise. 

— Voilà, plus rien qui pourrait te gêner, Princesse.

En effet. Par "plus rien", il ne lui restait que son boxer lorsqu'il reprit sa place sur le lit. Natsu était bien plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait sous ses vêtements, son corps parfaitement proportionné. Il dégageait de la force, de la sensualité. Emi découvrait alors pour la première fois ses bras. Son bras droit était recouvert de tatouages noirs ; ces derniers étaient indescriptibles, un ensemble de dessins, cercles et d'écritures qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Son bras gauche était aussi tatoué, mais uniquement au niveau de son poignet. C’était hypnotisant, captivant. Merde.   
Se positionnant de nouveau en amazone sur lui, elle essayait de reprendre où elle en était. Ah, oui, elle était au niveau du boxer. Le coeur battant à la chamade, elle entreprit de caresser son sexe en érection au travers du tissu ; elle le sentait beaucoup mieux qu’auparavant. Dur et puissant. Elle glissait ses doigts tout du long, puis le prit dans sa paume, commençant des va et vient lents, elle observait Natsu. Elle cherchait sur son visage le moindre signe qui lui indiquerait ce qu’elle devait faire, et à quel rythme. Les yeux fermés, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses mains s'agrippant aux draps.   
Elle décida ensuite de jouer avec l’élastique de son boxer, seul vêtement qui séparait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle tira dessus, libérant enfin sa verge qu’elle captura de sa main. Emi releva la tête tout en maintenant ses mouvements ; Natsu la regardait, la respiration saccadée. Elle qui redoutait cet acte depuis si longtemps, elle ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi bon de le voir dans cet état.   
Son bassin ondulait de plus en plus, était-ce le bon moment ?   
Avec une certaine hésitation, elle rapprocha ses lèvres ; est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment mettre ça dans la bouche ? C'était plus… conséquent que l'idée qu’elle s'en faisait. Sa voix rauque la sortie de ses pensées :

— Bordel Emi, suce moi. 

Sa demande lui donna finalement le courage dont elle manquait ; après avoir léché son extrémité, elle le prit en bouche. C'était assez étrange mais pas désagréable. Alors elle commença ses mouvements. Au départ un peu réservée à cette idée, elle entreprit de jouer avec sa langue, les gémissements de Natsu lui confirmèrent immédiatement à quel point il aimait ça. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, la caressant tendrement, parfois un peu plus brusquement sous les affres du plaisir. Elle s'arrêta un instant ; c'était assez fatigant en fait. Elle reprit le mouvement avec sa main, contemplant Natsu, un bras sur le visage pour se cacher les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, qui se cambrai lorsqu'elle accélérait ses va-et-vient. Il semblait si proche de l'orgasme. Alors elle reprit, tantôt avec sa bouche, tantôt avec ses mains ; elle commençait à prendre plus d'assurance. Natsu avait raison, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui lui plaisait. Et elle l'aimait tellement ainsi : le voir se laisser aller sous ses gestes lui donnait une certaine forme de contrôle et pouvoir qu'elle appréciait avoir sur lui.   
Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir depuis combien de temps ça durait. Il posa la main sur celle d'Emi alors qu'elle s'affairait sur son sexe, lui indiquant clairement le rythme à adopter, ne lui laissant plus la possibilité de s'amuser avec. Il était sur le point d'exploser, elle le sentait. De son autre main, il exerça une douce pression sur sa nuque ; elle s'exécuta, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'il avait senti le contact de ses lèvres sur sa verge, il laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir, enfonçant malencontreusement ses ongles sous sa peau, basculant sa tête en arrière, se libérant enfin dans sa gorge.   
La pièce, jusqu’alors remplie des bruits de draps qui se froissent, de la respiration saccadée du brun, de leurs gémissements, devint silencieuse. Emi n’osait plus bouger ; qu’était-elle censée faire de ce qu’elle avait dans la bouche ? Elle n’y avait pas pensé... Elle devait l’avaler, c’est ça ?   
Natsu récuperait doucement ses esprits, encore embrumés par l'orgasme. Sans un mot, il ramena Emi dans ses bras afin de l'enlacer ; elle avait la mâchoire crispée et osait à peine respirer. Il arqua un sourcil, essayant de comprendre d'où venait le problème avant de rire aux éclats : elle se sentait encore plus honteuse.   
Il attrapa un mouchoir dans la petite boîte posée sur la table de chevet, lui essuya le coin des lèvres sous ses grimaces. A son tour, elle prit le mouchoir et regarda le brun d'un air coupable.

— Ne garde pas ça dans ta bouche si tu n’en as pas envie Emi, ce n’est rien.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et recracha discrètement dans le papier en tissu ; la gêne la gagnait à nouveau. Impossible de croiser son regard.

— Surtout, n’hésite pas si tu as besoin de t’entrainer à propos de quoique ce soit, j’ai un sens du sacrifice et du devoir très important. 

Emi rit de nouveau, le remerciant d’un sourire timide ; il savait pertinemment qu’elle était gênée, et il la detendait comme il pouvait. Elle croisa alors ses yeux d’argent ; étrange, elle aurait pu parier que leur couleur était plus intense que tout à l’heure… Il se mit à la détailler, repoussant quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son visage. Il n’y avait rien à dire, elle se blottit contre lui alors qu’il la serrait un peu plus fort contre son torse. Là, entre ses bras, elle se sentait à l’abri. Elle ne devrait pas, elle le savait, il était surement tout l’inverse de la sécurité. Emi colla ensuite son visage contre sa peau, elle aimait ce contact. Quelque chose la tracassait, quelque chose manquait, mais impossible de dire quoi.

— Natsu ? demanda Emi timidement.  
— Hm ?  
— C’était pas trop… nul ? 

Le son qui provenait de sa gorge ressemblait à un vague grognement.

— Franchement Emi, c’était tellement nul que j’ai eu un orgasme et que je suis toujours en train de me contrôler pour ne pas te prendre, là, tout de suite, pour te donner du plaisir à mon tour, dit-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
— Ah d’accord.

Merde, elle avait vraiment dit ça ?   
Il plongea sa tête dans sa nuque, étouffant son rire, la serrant plus fort, ses mains caressant son dos. Elle se sentait minuscule dans ses bras. Emi n’avait pas fait attention, mais comme il venait de le souligner, il était tendu ; ses veines au niveau de son cou étaient apparentes, sa mâchoire crispée derrière son sourire rassurant, ses muscles fermes. Etait-ce si difficile pour lui où y avait-il une autre raison ?   
Il se redressa, remit son boxer en place et se leva pour aller chercher son pantalon balancé à côté du lit. Il fouilla les poches pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet ; ah, ses foutues Vogue. Une fois allumée, il prit une longue taffe, avant de se réinstaller à ses côtés dans le lit, beaucoup plus détendu. Emi s’était empressée de se coller à lui, cherchant désespérément le contact de son corps. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, elle n’avait pas froid pourtant.  
Elle s'endormit pendant qu’il la cajolait de sa main libre, prenant soin de cracher sa fumée loin de son visage.  
Elle avait bien conscience que ça ne passerait pas ainsi avec les autres clients.

Emi avait bien dormi. Elle s’était, certes, retrouvée seule à son réveil, mais elle ressentait une certaine forme d’allégresse à laquelle elle n’était pas habituée. D’habitude maussade lorsqu’elle mettait les pieds à la fac, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et ce malgré la journée horrible d’examens qu’elle venait d’avoir. Elle avait hésité sur plusieurs questions, mais elle s’était très bien débrouillée dans l’ensemble.  
Emi passait dans le hall pour y déposer quelques affaires avant de retrouver son studio bien vide; le brouhaha ambiant l’interpella un instant, les étudiants étaient tous regroupés autour du tableau d’affichage mais elle décida de les ignorer. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bien important qui la concernait de toute façon. Quelqu’un la bouscula d’un coup d’épaule sans s’excuser.Connard. Elle se frotta l’épaule endolorie. Mais qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien les exciter comme ça ?! Soudainement énervée, elle ouvrit la porte de son casier un peu brusquement, faisant tomber une photo qui s’y trouvait. Bizarre, elle n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir laissé une photo dans son casier...  
Son coeur s'arrêta un moment, l’angoisse la prenait aux tripes : la photo qui se trouvait au sol … C’était une photo d’elle sur le trottoir, prise hier soir alors qu’elle parlait avec un client. Putain de merde. D’un mouvement vif, elle la ramassa et la serra contre elle, en espérant que personne n'ait eu le temps de voir. Non non non, personne ici ne devait savoir ça, elle était déjà le vilain petit canard de sa promo, elle n’avait pas besoin de ça en plus…  
Elle jeta un regard furtif d’un côté puis de l’autre ; avaient-ils vus ? Le temps se figea. Maintenant qu’elle prenait du recul, ils la regardaient étrangement, certains s’étaient tus en passant à côté d’elle, elle entendait les gens chuchoter à son égard. Non. Pas ça. Elle referma son casier en vitesse, et se dirigea en vitesse vers le panneau d’affichage, jouant des coudes et donnant des coups d’épaules afin de pouvoir se frayer un chemin pour le voir.  
La même photo que celle qui se trouvait dans son casier, un peu plus grande, pour que tout le monde puissent mieux la reconnaître.  
“Shimizu Emi est une pute” était écrit en rouge.

Ses tempes étaient en feu. Elle n’arrivait pas à bouger, incapable du moindre mouvement. Figée. Son regard ne se détachait pas de la photo et de ce qui était inscrit. Elle était foutue. Toute ses années d’études étaient foutues. Elle allait se faire virer, c’était sûr. Sans même avoir eu son diplôme. Si proche du but. Tout le monde s’était éloignée d’elle comme si elle avait la peste, dans un silence brisant. Elle se sentait mal. Elle allait vomir. Sa tête allait éclater. Rien de comparable au parc, mais sa tête allait éclater là, tout de suite.

— Tu prends combien de l'heure, ricana un étudiant derrière elle.   
— Si elle est pas cher, on pourrait faire une tournante, renchérit un autre, dans l'hilarité générale. 

Elle aurait dû s'enfuir. Partir de cet endroit anxiogène. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa tête était comme une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser. Le même sifflement. Contrôle toi Emi, contrôle toi ou sinon tout va recommencer…  
Elle hurla. Un cri strident, puissant, sortait de sa bouche alors qu'elle se recroquevillait en même temps. Crac. La première fenêtre du hall se fissura. Reprends toi Emi, reprends toi avant que le pire n'arrive. Ce n'était pas encore trop tard. Reprends toi. Autour d'elle, tout le monde se tenait la tête entre les mains, attendant désespérément que son hurlement cesse. Une deuxième vitre se fissura. Elle perdait le contrôle.  
“C’est un putain de monstre” murmura quelqu’un dans son dos.  
Toutes les vitres du hall explosèrent dans un fracas assourdissant, et son enfer débuta. Elle ne hurlait plus ; recroquevillée sur elle même au milieu de la foule, elle sanglotait tandis que tout le monde autour d’elle se bousculaient pour fuir l’établissement. Sauf trois jeunes femmes, de son âge environ. Elle étaient paniquées, mais ne comptaient pas fuir ; non, elles l’avaient déjà vu dans cet état là, elles l’avaient déjà vu faire bien pire que briser des fenêtres sous la colère. Patientant silencieusement derrière un casier, légérement en retrait, elles attendaient que le mouvement de foule se tasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chemin était dégagé ; elles pouvaient mener à bien leur petit stratagème.   
La plus âgée des trois, Noriko, était une belle brune, toujours à la pointe de la mode, ses parents ne lui refusant jamais rien. La plus effacée était Ai, assez discrète, elle suivait au doigt et à l’oeil Noriko sans jamais la contredire, elle était la plus musclée des trois et Emi avaient pu le confirmer plusieurs fois. La troisième, Kazumi, était une pâle copie d’Ai ; ses vêtements n’étaient que des contrefaçons de grande marques et elle vouait un culte presque malsain concernant Ai. Elle était grande gueule mais ses actions ne suivaient que très rarement. Séparées, elles n’étaient pas vraiment un fardeau, mais ensemble ? Elle formaient un cocktail explosif qui avait Emi dans le collimateur depuis plusieurs années.  
Aujourd’hui n’était pas en reste.

C’était évidemment Ai qui menait la danse. Elle emboîta le pas à Noriko, et Kazumi suivaient discrètement. D’une poigne ferme, Noriko attrapa les cheveux d’Emi avant de la traîner au sol ; Emi mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, avant de se débattre de toute ses forces. Mais Kazumi lui mit un énorme coup de pieds dans l’abdomen, réduisant la jeune femme au silence. Elle avait la désagréable impression d’être passée sous un broyeur, mais elle ne se débattait plus. Les années lui avaient enseignée qu’elle ne faisait pas le poids face à elles. Elle se contenta simplement de se tenir les cheveux en grimaçant afin de réduire la douleur, mais aussi d’avoir encore des cheveux sur le crâne à la fin de la journée. Elle redoutait le pire ; et dire qu'elle croyait que c'était une bonne journée.   
Elles l'avaient traînés jusqu'aux toilettes, et s'étaient empressées de verrouiller la porte pendant qu'Emi se tordait de douleur sur le carrelage froid. 

— On va te crever comme tu as crevé Toma, siffla Kazumi en lui donnant des coups de pieds. 

C'était un accident. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le tuer. Un accident. 

— Ça aurait dû être toi, Emi. Ça aurait dû être toi avec la tête éclatée au sol par la chute. 

Elle étouffa un sanglot, elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de le pleurer. Les coups durèrent des dizaines de minutes, elle n’écoutait plus ce que les filles disaient. Sa lèvre commença à saigner, ou peut être était-ce ses gencives, elle ne savait plus. Seule face à elles, Emi attendait. Que tout ça s'arrête. Elles allaient surement réussir à la tuer cette fois ci. La sirène des pompiers résonnait au loin, mais elle releva à peine. 

— Noie la vite avant qu’ils arrivent ! Hurla Ai à Noriko.

Kazumi aida Noriko à trainer Emi jusqu’aux toilettes, pendant qu’Ai faisait rapidement le guet. Personne ne venait aux toilettes, parfait. Amorphe, Emi ne réalisait même pas qu’elle avait la tête au dessus de la cuvette. Elle voulait paniquer, mais elle n’avait plus de force. Ses études étaient foutues de toute façon. A quoi bon ?   
Étonnement, c’était Kazumi qui avait appuyé sur sa tête. Elle pensait que ça serait Ai, mais non. Difficilement, elle retint sa respiration et comptait les secondes. Cinq...Dix… Quinze…… Vingt… Elle suffoquait.

— Attends! À mon tour.

C’était la voix d’Ai, cette fois ci. On lui releva la tête et elle reprit sa respiration bruyamment, avant d’y être replongée un court instant après. Cinq… Dix… Quinze… Sa tête lui refaisait mal… Vingt… Elle allait craquer… Vingt-cinq...Trente…   
Elle remplit ses poumons d’air, profitant de chaque secondes.

Quatre fois. Elle avaient fait ça quatre fois, en rajoutant quelques secondes de plus à chaque essais, leur rires bruyant couvrant les spasmes d’Emi.

— Vas-y Kazumi, achève la. Personne n’a l’air de vouloir venir par ici de toute façon.  
— Tu es sérieuse Ai ? On avait dit qu’on la faisait morfler, pas plus.  
— Repense à ce qu’elle a fait à Toma. Tu lui pardonnes, toi ?  
— Non.   
— Alors fais le. Pour Toma. 

Kazumi hésita, puis remit la tête d’Emi dans le fond de la cuvette. Ai entonnait “vas-y, vas-y, vas-y”. Bordel. Mourir la tête dans les chiottes. Pas vraiment ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Elle se débattait à peine, résignée. Mais la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu’elle restait sous l’eau. C’était sur le point de recommencer. Les filles sursautèrent en étouffant un cri ; le miroir des toilettes se brisait sous leurs yeux. Paniquées, elles s'éloignèrent d’Emi qui se laissa rouler sur le côté pour reprendre sa respiration une fois de plus.

— Cassons-nous d'ici avant qu'on nous attrappe. Ai, tu as le panneau ?  
— Oui, dans mon sac.   
— Parfait. Personne ne viendra la chercher comme ça.   
— Peut-être qu'elle mourra de ses blessures comme ça, ria Noriko. 

Emi était à peine consciente, allongée à côté des toilettes, elle comprenait à peine ce que manigançaient les filles. Sa vision était flou, et elle commençait à trembler ; mais elle réussi à percevoir le petit écriteau qu'Ai sortit de son sac. "Fermé pour travaux" Ah. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle soupira. 

Les garces étaient parties en fermant la porte à clé des toilettes derrières elles. Bien sûr, Ai avait la clé, elle avait dû les subtiliser à sa mère. Tout son corps était douloureux, elle suspectait un truc de cassé, ou fêlé. Il fallait qu’elle cherche de l’aide, mais personne ne l’entendrait si elle hurlait. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever non plus pour taper à la porte… Natsu. Elle pouvait envoyer un message à Natsu.  
Dans un mouvement pénible, elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche arrière. Merde, elle voyait carrément double et trouble… “Université” et “Toilettes” ; c’était ce qu’elle avait pu lui envoyer avant de se sentir partir ; elle faisait confiance au brun pour la retrouver.

— Tu aurais pu me dire qu’il y avait les flics.

C’était la première chose qu’elle entendit en ouvrant les yeux. Natsu était accroupi, devant elle, son sweat à capuche et des lunettes de soleil. Pourquoi donc avait-il des lunettes de soleil en pleine soirée. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, mais seul un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa bouche.

— Il faudra que tu m’expliques ce qu’il s’est passé, Princesse. Commençons déjà par sortir d’ici, veux-tu.

Ah oui, et tu comptes sortir d’ici comment, hein. Elle rassembla le peu de force qu’elle avait pour se redresser et regarder Natsu ; ce dernier fixait le plafond. D’un geste lent, sa paume droite tournée vers le plafond, il referma le poing : l’ampoule des toilettes explosa, l’alarme incendie se déclencha et toute l’université était plongée dans le noir.

— Voilà qui nous facilitera la tâche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je fais rarement une petite note en fin de chapitre, mais j'ai décidé d'innover pour aujourd'hui. C'était un chapitre assez long, n'est-ce pas ? Emi est très inexpérimentée, en plus d'avoir ses griefs, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment la brusquer, j'ai donc pris mon temps. Dans les romans que je lis, les femmes, même inexpérimentées, donnent souvent l'impression de savoir quoi faire, elles dégagent une certaine assurance que j'ai essayé de briser car je ne me suis jamais reconnue dans ce genre de passage, j'espère donc que cela vous plaira et que ses moments de maladresse et d'hésitations sauront vous faire rire.  
La deuxième partie du chapitre est un peu moins joyeuse, malheureusement. Emi a elle aussi son lot de secrets. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. ♥


	11. Chap 11 - When I was King

Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, il attendait. Ses yeux parfaitement habitués à l’obscurité percevaient la fine goutte d’eau qui ruisselait le long du mur. Il se referma un peu plus sur lui même, il détestait cette humidité ambiante et dégoulinante. Une autre goutte apparue le long des pierres et roula ensuite pour glisser le long de ses chaînes. Combien de temps devait-il encore attendre qu’on vienne le chercher ? Il haïssait ce qu’elles lui faisaient, il maudissait son corps qui leur procurait du plaisir, mais il détestait plus que tout être enfermé, seul, dans le noir. Ici, on perdait toute notion du temps. Alors ses pensées divaguaient, seul moyen trouvé pour ne pas se concentrer sur cette faim qui lui prenait les tripes en permanence, d’oublier cette voix qui hurlait dans le fond de son être, qui vociférait de tuer, arracher, déchiqueter.   
Il s’accrochait au peu de souvenirs restant. Le rire innocent de sa soeur résonnait encore, la vision de son sourire avec ses petites dents manquantes semblait être gravée dans son esprit. Et pourtant : il ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Ni du sien, d'ailleurs. Les jours, semaines, passés ici effaçaient petit à petit ces images et il avait compris que, tôt ou tard, il ne resterait plus rien de sa vie d’avant. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres, il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui même ; un démon qui espérait garder quelques liens avec son humanité révolue. Hier encore, il se souvenait du visage de celle qu’il appelait “mère” quelques années auparavant, aujourd’hui il n’en restait plus rien. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir. S’il avait la possibilité de s’ôter la vie, il n’hésiterait pas un instant : il pourrait mourir avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, et s’assurer qu’il ne blesserait plus personne.  
Si son esprit était encore quelque peu présent, il se désolait de ne plus aussi bien contrôler ses faits et gestes. Il n’arrivait plus à parler depuis ce jour, et seuls des grognements bestiaux sortaient de sa gorge. Son visage s'apparentait à ceux des yōkai dépeints sur les estampes et ses doigts étaient dotées de griffes. Les haillons lui servant de vêtements couvraient à peine son corps devenu squelettique. Il voulait qu’on l'achève. Il ne voulait pas vivre un instant de plus ainsi, mais ce n’était pas dans les plans de ses geôliers. Il élaborait alors des stratagèmes pour qu’on le tue sous le coup de la colère, lorsqu’on le sortait pour donner du plaisir aux autres démons. Cependant, sa marche de manoeuvre étant limitée par les chaînes, tous ses plans n’avaient été qu’échecs jusqu'à présent. Pas grave. Il réussirait tôt ou tard.  
Un bruit lointain le sortit de ses réflexions. Il n’arrivait pas encore à mesurer les distances, mais c’était définitivement un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de sa cellule. Étrange, il avait déjà été appelé quelques heures plus tôt, les rendez-vous n’étaient pas aussi proches habituellement. Curieux, il redressa la tête en direction du bruit. Il distinguait au moins trois différentes allures. Il ne recevait jamais autant de personnes en visite, quelque chose était inhabituel.  
La faible lueur de la bougie l’aveugla sur le moment, il ne supportait plus la moindre lumière. Ses yeux s’adaptèrent lentement avant de percevoir trois formes, humaines en apparence, se tenant devant lui. L’une d’elle était son geôlier. Avoisinant les deux mètres, le gardien de cellule était imposant, son armure de samouraï et le sabre porté à sa ceinture renforçaient sa musculature impressionnante, et ses yeux bleus perçants vous coupaient toute envie de discuter avec. Les deux autres silhouettes, féminines, lui étaient inconnues. Il décida de se rapprocher de la barrière pour mieux les voir, le grincement de ses chaînes annulant toute tentative d’approche discrète. Une des deux femmes, japonaise au physique des plus banals et d'âge mûr, possédait un visage fermé et des cheveux tirés. Il avait le sentiment qu’elle appartenait à la même classe que les autres monstres féminins qu’il côtoyait lors de ses rendez-vous, peut-être était-ce lié à ses yeux violets. La troisième et dernière silhouette était bien plus frêle ; il était certain qu’il s’agissait d’une femme de petite taille. Son visage était caché par un voile posé sur sa coiffe, le tissu de son kimono et les motifs cousus dessus démontraient qu’elle était issu d’un rang prestigieux. Que pouvaient-elles bien lui vouloir?   
Assis en tailleur devant la barrière, non loin de l’emplacement dont il se souvenait, il attendait patiemment que l’on décide de son sort. Et si elles étaient là pour juger ses actes ? Juger qu’il méritait la peine de mort pour ce qu’il avait fait ? Au fond de lui, il n’y croyait pas vraiment.   
La plus petite des deux s’approcha elle aussi de la barrière, cette barrière invisible qui délimitait sa cellule. Le premier jour, il avait été presque heureux de se dire qu’ils avaient été stupide pour ne pas mettre de barreaux à sa prison. Cependant, il apprit assez vite l’existence de cette barrière immatérielle dont seul le gardien pouvait passer outre. Surement l’oeuvre des démons eux-même.

— Agenouille-toi devant Sa Majesté ! beugla le gardien.

L’une d’elle était de sang royal ? La plus petite ? Gouvernait-elle tout les monstres dont il faisait désormais parti ? Sans même attendre une réaction de sa part, l'attraction des chaînes qu’il portait autour du cou devint soudainement plus lourde, forçant sa tête à s’incliner dans une grimace d’inconfort.   
Le gardien était probablement un démon qui usait de ses pouvoirs sur ses chaînes ; il avait pu remarquer que les chaînes qu’il avait aux pieds, poignets et cou - ces dernières étant effroyablement lourdes et encombrantes - étaient soumises à la voix du gardien qui pouvait changer leur poids par de simple mots. Ainsi, il arrivait facilement à faire ce qu’il voulait de sa personne.

— Est-ce bien lui qui a… supprimé Dame Murasaki ? demanda la femme.  
— Oui, répondit aussitôt le garde. Nous avons pris des mesures particulières avec le prisonnier, des chaînes et des sceaux ont dû être rajoutés pour canaliser sa force.

La femme eut une mimique écoeurée en le regardant, tandis que “Sa Majesté” restait impassible.

— Sommes-nous bien certains qu’il l’ait tuée ? N’a-t-il pas été aidé ? Les livres n’ont jamais mentionné une telle chose.  
— Certain, Dame Yumi. Nous l’avons retrouvé au dessus de son corps sans vie. Il en avait déjà dévoré la moitié à notre arrivée.

Elle se mit une main devant la bouche et détourna son regard du prisonnier.

— Comment a-t-il réussi à faire ça, à sa propre Créatrice ? Si c’est bien vrai, il pourrait être doté d’une force incroyable. Du moins, c’est que les écrits mentionnent, ça n’avait jamais été le cas jusque là mais c’est une théorie que-  
— Gardien, puis-je le voir de plus près ?

Elle fut interrompu par Sa majesté. Sa voix était douce mais candide. Etait-ce une enfant qui se cachait derrière l’écran de tissu ? Il tourna les yeux vers le garde : ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, fuyait du regard en direction de Dame yumi. 

— Princesse, pourquoi insistez-vous pour approcher un esclave ?

Esclave. Il avait été esclave dans sa précédente vie, et le serait encore dans celle-ci. Il grogna, il n'appréciait pas le dédain avec lequel elle s’était exprimée.  
La princesse s’agenouilla, les deux mains posées sur la barrière invisible, recherchant désespérément le contact du prisonnier.

— Il est beau, soupira-t-elle. Malgré les chaînes et la saleté, je le trouve beau.

Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il souhaitait réagir, et pourtant, son corps eu pour réflexe de s’attaquer violemment à la barrière, ses crocs apparents. Mais les chaînes le repoussèrent vite en arrière, la pression au niveau de sa gorge se faisant de plus en plus intense. Comme un vulgaire chien en laisse, il n’était maître d’aucun de ses mouvements.  
La femme poussa un cri d'effroi, mais la Princesse n’avait pas cillé, pas eu un seul mouvement de recul lorsqu’il avait voulu l’attaquer comme un dangereux animal.

— A-t-il été affamé ? Je le trouve encore très agressif pour un Éveillé de plusieurs mois. 

Le garde déglutit avant de répondre :

— Non, pas encore Majesté. Il se trouve que ceux qui le demandent l'aiment… violent et bestial. 

La Princesse soupira, déçue du comportement de ses semblables.

— Organisez-lui le rituel en bonne et dûe forme. Brisez-le jusqu’à ce qu’il reprenne la parole.  
— Majesté, vous ne pouvez pas l’envisager ! Il appartient, certes, à la lignée d’argent, mais en plus de s’être nourri de sa Créatrice, c’est un esclave de sang de surcroît ! Il ne vous apportera que déshonneur. Revoyez votre décision, Majesté, supplia la femme à ses côtés.

Replié sur lui-même, il se débattait avec les chaînes qui l'étouffait. Il avait bien réalisé qu’il n’avait plus besoin de respirer, néanmoins cette pression au niveau de son cou lui donnait l’impression d’avoir la tête dans un étau.   
Il portait vaguement attention à ce qu’ils disaient. Depuis qu’on l’avait laissé croupir dans cette cellule, personne n’avait pris la peine de s’adresser à lui directement, et encore moins de lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment il était devenu un monstre. Et il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu’ils bavassaient. De quel rituel parlaient-ils ?  
La plus jeune s’était redressée et la femme se tû, la tête basse. 

— Garde, possède-t-il un nom ?   
— Non, Majesté. Nous n’avons aucune idée de son identité.

Les bras croisés, la Princesse se mit à taper du pied, contrariée. Elle eut une moue enfantine, se tenant le menton, la tête vers le haut comme si elle réfléchissait rapidement.

— Yuki, finit-elle par dire, quel jour sommes-nous ?

Dame Yuki sursauta à l’évocation de son nom, et répondit en balbutiant :

— Le 21 juin, P-Princesse. C’est le geshi, aujourd’hui.  
— Oh, vraiment ? Alors c’est tout trouvé, dit-elle d’un ton enjoué.

Elle ôta sa coiffe, révélant de ce fait un visage sans aucune imperfection, des yeux légèrement en amande, à l’éclat doré. Derrière son sourire enfantin, la jeune fille dévoilait des canines disproportionnées qui lui donnaient une aura terrifiante. Instantanément, le garde et la dame de cour s’inclinèrent, conscients de ne pas devoir la regarder en face.  
D’un geste gracieux, la Princesse dissipa la barrière qui les séparait, cette dernière se transforma en sable qui retomba aussitôt au sol, dans un léger écran de poussière. La prénommée Yuki laissa échapper un couinement de peur, effrayée de ce qui pouvait arriver si les chaînes venaient à se briser.  
Immobile, il la regardait avancer d’un pas assuré. Ses yeux étaient captivant, il n’arrivait pas à s’en détacher. C’était de loin le plus beau démon qu’il avait eu la chance de rencontrer jusqu’ici, et ce malgré son apparence d’adolescente. Elle s’assit à ses côtés, lui qui était désormais immobile, puis prit son visage entre ses mains, des mains aussi douce que la soie. Ce qu’il ressentait était inexplicable. Cette voix qui le hantait depuis des semaines s’était enfin éteinte, et il sentit une once d’humanité revenir dans ses traits à son contact. Qui était-elle ? Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien.

— Tu dois te demander ce qu’il t’arrive, n’est-ce pas ? 

Chaque mot qu’elle prononçait en le regardant ainsi l’emplissait d’un sentiment nouveau. Une forme de chaleur, de douceur. Il hocha la tête, les émotions le submergeaient petit à petit. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, des larmes de bien être, indescriptibles. Il n’avait qu’un désir : mourir pour elle. 

— Tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter. Dorénavant, tu seras mon Ombre et tu t’appelleras…

Natsu rouvrit les yeux, la tête lourde et ses sens à l'affût. Les vertiges étaient si forts qu'il dû attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir regarder son téléphone, les notifications reçues venaient de le sortir de son état de transe. S'allongeant dans son canapé, il fit défiler les différents messages ; Niel qui lui envoyait des blagues, Naoko qui demandait s'il était libre ce soir, June qui lui demandait comment ça allait, Emi… Voilà. Seuls les messages d'Emi l'intéressait. Mais sa vision encore trouble l'empêchait de lire les caractères chinois qu'elle avait utilisé. Il souffla, massant frénétiquement ses tempes ; c'était quelque chose qu'il avait vu les humains faire lorsqu'ils se tapaient un bad trip – ce qu'il était visiblement en train de vivre. Ses tempes étaient… mouillées ? Putain. De la sueur ? Cette drogue de merde, en plus de réveiller des souvenirs dont il se passerait bien, le faisait suer comme un vulgaire humain ?! Il lâcha un juron : June allait l'entendre.   
Il s'essuya le front du revers de la manche et reprit son téléphone, sa vision revenant petit à petit. "Université" et "toilettes". Emi faisait dans les messages cryptés désormais. Il envoya directement un message à Niel pour savoir s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Ce dernier répondit dans la minute qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie de la fac alors qu'elle avait fini il y a une heure, et que pour une raison inconnue, l'établissement avait été évacué. Hm, il n'avait pas un bon pressentiment à ce sujet. Il attrapa un sweat qu'il enfila rapidement, prit ses clés de moto et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu’il croisa Tsuyu dans l’entrée, les bras croisés, qui lui bloquait la porte.  
Fujita Tsuyu, de son nom complet, était à son service depuis vingt-deux longues années. Il la logeait au premier étage avec sa fille, en échange de quoi elle s’occupait du ménage et des diverses tâches administratives propres à la législation humaine. Malgré ses quarante ans révolus, Tsuyu restait joviale, parfois un tantinet trop enfantine au goût de Natsu. Elle endurait surtout les soirées qu’il organisait, ses vêtements tachés de sang, et autre commodités dont il avait le secret, avec calme, patience et une certaine forme de distance. C’était bien la seule qui était restée aussi longtemps à ce poste, et il l’admirait pour cet exploit. Tsuyu avait un visage des plus communs, mais un tour de poitrine qui attirait toujours le regard du brun malgré les années passées. Une des rares femmes de son entourage avec qui il n’avait eu de relation, c’était inclu dans leur pacte, et elle avait été intransigeante à ce sujet. De ce fait, le tatouage sur leurs poignets gauches respectifs était toujours intact.

— Tu m’engueuleras plus tard, Tsuyu. Je dois passer, signa-t-il avec hâte.  
— Est-ce que vous avez vu votre visage ? signa-t-elle en réponse, visiblement exaspérée.

Natsu croisa son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur de son entrée : ses yeux étaient aussi noir que la nuit, ses veines ressortaient et ses canines visibles. Il n’arrivait pas à reprendre un visage convenable, encore la faute de cette foutue drogue. Il lâcha un énième juron à voix haute, pris ses lunettes de soleil dans un tiroir et quitta l’appartement en maudissant June de tous les noms.

— C’est de loin la pire merde que tu aies pu me faire en un siècle et demi, June.

Il balança le sachet contenant la poudre blanche sur le comptoir, sous le regard moqueur de la rousse. Elle ramassa la drogue avant de la dissimuler dans un tiroir, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son rire.  
June ne portait pas une de ses magnifiques robes moulantes aujourd’hui, mais son haut noir en dentelle mettait tout de même son imposante poitrine en valeur, dont Natsu n’arrivait pas à défaire le regard. Le fait de se concentrer sur ses seins calmait quelques peu ses nerfs, mais il restait tout de même d’une humeur massacrante : son aura meurtrière avait fait fuir tous les clients du bar. Tant pis pour June, elle pouvait bien perdre quelques clients pour ce qu’elle lui avait fait, c’était de bonne guerre.   
Elle se pencha sur le comptoir, attrapant le menton de Natsu et se mit à le détailler sous tous les angles. Elle souleva ses lunettes de soleil, qu’elle remit en place aussitôt lorsqu’un grognement sourd résonna dans la gorge du brun.

— En dehors du fait que tu n’arrives plus à retrouver une apparence humaine, tu as eu quels autres symptômes ? Il faut que je l’équilibre un peu mieux.  
— Un peu mieux ? June, j’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir bouffé pendant trois mois, la lumière me fait mal à la tronche, j’ai des vertiges, je sue. Je sue, June, putain. Donc non, tu revois la formule entièrement, dit-il d’un ton sec.

June explosa de rire, elle était si hilare que les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, tandis que Natsu fulminait dans son coin. Par vengeance, il agita calmement la main droite et brisa une bouteille de whisky japonais qui se trouvait sur l’étagère en verre derrière elle.

— Connard.  
— Je pourrais exploser encore une bouteille ou deux qu’on ne serait toujours pas quitte, vu ce que ta merde a réveillé comme souvenir.

Elle lui servit un verre de whisky avec le reste de la bouteille et repoussa les débris de verre dans un coin de la pièce. Seul le haut de la bouteille était détruit, ils allaient donc la finir ce soir.

— D’accord, j'arrête de rire. Elle s’assit sur un tabouret à ses côtés, se servit un verre à son tour puis trinqua avec lui. Raconte moi.   
— Il n’y a rien à raconter. Je doute simplement que les humains se souviennent d’un jour si triste lorsqu’ils dorment.  
— Lequel, Natsu.  
— Celui où je l’ai rencontrée.

June grimaça et lui resservit un autre verre, soudainement désolée. Ils s'appréciaient autant qu’ils se détestaient, et ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour savoir les sujets blessants. Elle en faisait partie. June ne devait pas se sentir coupable, elle n'avait pas choisi les effets indésirables de la drogue, mais elle se sentait tout de même navrée. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de son bar pendant qu’il la regardait, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le verre en main.   
Au fond du bar se trouvait une armoire, toujours fermée en présence de ses clients ; Natsu n'en était pas un. Marmonnant des phrases quasi inaudibles, June se parlait à elle même. Elle sortit du placard quelques bouteilles étiquetées par ses soins, d'autres récipients aux couleurs étrange, ainsi que divers écrins, aussi abîmés les uns que les autres. Posant le tout sur son bar, elle réfléchissait encore aux quantités à utiliser. 

— Et ta petite humaine, alors. Parle moi d'elle, ça m'occupera pendant que je te prépare quelque chose qui puisse te rendre une tronche correcte.

Natsu sourit à l'évocation d'Emi, passant outre les provocations gratuites de la rousse à son égard. 

— Elle est chez moi actuellement.   
— Vous avez enfin couchés ensemble ? Il était temps, dit June d'un air moqueur. 

Natsu finit son verre avant de lui répondre, repensant encore au plaisir offert par la jeune blonde, ses maladresses et peurs ayant rendu le moment encore plus unique à ses yeux. 

— Non, pas encore. Mais elle m'a vraiment bien sucé hier soir. C'était vraiment compliqué de ne pas la prendre après ça.   
— J'admire ta patience, on est loin du Natsu qui se tape tout Tokyo, ironisa-t-elle.   
— Tu aurais dû la voir, June. Elle hésitait sur tout, elle découvrait ça avec tant d'innocence… Elle était vraiment belle.   
— Ok, là tu m'inquiètes. Que tu sois patient avec une nana inexpérimentée est une chose, que tu t'extasies sur elle en est une autre.   
— Je peux la trouver belle, non ?

June continuait à mélanger les différents liquides et autres ingrédients devant Natsu, l'air grave. En deux cent ans, elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi : aussi calme, attentif et doux lorsqu'il parlait d'une relation d'un soir. Il avait l'habitude d'ironiser à ce sujet, de décrire vulgairement l'acte, ou même de jacasser à propos du nombre d'orgasmes qu'il avait donné et eu lors de ses relations. Mais le voir aussi attentionné perturbait June. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non, si la manière dont il traitait cette humaine n'allait pas se retourner contre lui. Après tout, il comptait sûrement s'en débarrasser après avoir goûté son sang, elle se faisait sûrement du mouron pour rien.   
Jouant machinalement avec son verre, il avait l'air soudainement contrarié. 

— Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange à propos d'Emi. J'ai besoin de ton avis.   
— Dis toujours.   
— Si elle est chez moi, c'est parce que je l'ai ramassée à sa fac, vidée d'énergie. Elle a dû se faire malmener - et ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que toutes les vitres de son université étaient brisées, et que la magie crépitait encore le long des murs quand je suis arrivé.   
— Quel rapport avec ton humaine ?  
— J'ai senti les mêmes étincelles parcourir ses cheveux lorsque je l'ai prise contre moi.   
— Ça ne veut rien dire, Natsu. Elle a très bien pu être en contact avec et son corps en a absorbé un peu, c'est très courant.   
— June, je sais bien. Si je t'en parle c'est parce que ce n'est pas la première fois, répondit-il, agacé. 

Elle le toisa un instant et se concentra ensuite sur la mixture qu'elle venait de créer. Le mélange était assez transparent, à la de couleur violette, et sentait délicieusement bon le sucre. Si ce n'était pas pour désintoxiquer son vampire favori, elle l'aurait bu elle même tellement elle en était fière. La versant dans un verre à vin, elle le tendit ensuite à Natsu. Il fit délicatement tourner le mélange dans le verre avant de le mettre à ses lèvres, il en but ensuite une gorgée. La décoction que June lui avait servi fit rapidement effet, il venait de retrouver une apparence décente. Il reprit :

— Il y a de ça plusieurs jours, j'ai senti les mêmes étincelles, June. Comme ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, j'ai d'abord cru que j'avais halluciné, j'avais faim ce jour là. Mais en y repensant, c'était sûrement lié. 

June haussa un sourcil, il avait enfin toute son attention. 

— Et que s'est-il passé à ce moment là ?  
— Elle s'est tordue de douleurs dans mes bras et ses signes vitaux étaient au plus bas. Ça a duré une minute ou deux, puis tout est redevenu normal.   
— Ça ne correspond à rien de ce que je connaisse.   
— Je m'en doutais. Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu voir des sorcières qui découvrent leurs capacités. Mais vous avez tellement de clans différents, je ne les connais pas tous.   
— Je regarderai dans mes bouquins à l'occasion. 

Il la gratifia d'un faible sourire, c'était sa manière à lui de la remercier. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Cette histoire le tracassait ; sa petite humaine semblait lui réserver encore bien des surprises. June reprit place à ses côtés, whisky en main.

— Tu disais qu'elle avait été malmenée et que tu l'avais ramenée chez toi. Elle n’est pas blessée, j'espère ?  
— Si. Divers hématomes et une côte brisée. Mais je lui ai donné de l'opium en attendant de décider quoi faire. 

June s'étouffa avec son verre. 

— Tu as QUOI ? hurla-t-elle en toussant son whisky.  
— Donné de l'opium, s'amusa-t-il.   
— Rappelle moi de ne jamais venir te voir si je suis blessée.   
— C'est noté. 

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, June était aussi exaspérée qu’amusée. Natsu n’avait aucun mal à détruire les humains, les blesser, découper, broyer, mais il devenait soudainement empoté lorsqu’il s’agissait d’en prendre soin. Il avait été formé pour tuer, pas pour guérir et, même s’il avait rejoint la société humaine depuis plus d’un siècle, il ne savait toujours vraiment pas comment ils fonctionnaient.  
Il aurait pu l’emmener à l'hôpital, c’est ce que toute personne saine d’esprit aurait fait. Mais ses doutes concernant la nature de sa petite protégée l’avait poussé à ignorer cette option ; si les médecins ne retrouvaient rien de spécial concernant sa nature, la possibilité qu’elle refasse une nouvelle “crise” n’était pas écartée. Et rien de pire que des humains paniqués face à ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas. Non, il avait préféré la ramener chez lui, elle était blessée mais pas mourante. À condition qu’elle ne se perfore pas le poumon avec sa côte cassée.  
Glissant de son tabouret, il passa derrière le comptoir, fouilla dans un tiroir, sachant parfaitement ce qu’il cherchait ; June les rangeait toujours au même endroit. Il en sortit une longue boîte métallique, qu’il ouvrit. La seringue qui se trouvait à l’intérieur, malgré ses nombreuses utilisations, était quasiment intacte, la rousse en prenait grand soin. L’aiguille était brillante, à l’aspect argenté et doré, les nuances ambrés indiquaient seulement qu’elle avait été marquée par la sorcellerie, magie nécessaire si on souhaitait prendre le sang d’un vampire.  
Usant du miroir derrière les étagères qui abritaient les bouteilles pour mieux voir où il se piquait, il plaça la seringue au niveau de son cou, la tête légèrement tournée vers le plafond pour mieux atteindre sa carotide. Son visage restait impassible, il avait pris l’habitude de le faire et ne ressentait aucune douleur, tandis que la seringue se remplissait du fluide sombre qui parcourait ses veines. Son sang était bien plus épais et foncé que ceux des humains, ses vertues étaient d’ailleurs toutes aussi différentes.  
Remplissant la seringue au maximum, il reposa l’aiguille dans le boîtier en métal et récupéra deux flacons vides dans l’armoire de June, qu’il s’empressa de remplir du contenu de la seringue. Il tendit à June un des flacons, mit le deuxième dans sa poche de sweat, avant de se masser frénétiquement le cou.

— Je te remercie pour Frisk.  
— Ne me remercie pas à chaque fois, June. Aucune amélioration ? 

Son regard, devenu brusquement triste, fixait la petite fiole avec laquelle elle jouait doucement entre ses doigts. Ce nectar, aussi dangereux que précieux, maintenait en vie sa chère et tendre depuis plusieurs décennies désormais.

— Non, finit-elle par répondre. 

La belle rousse se mit à sourire, chassant au loin les douloureuses pensées qui accaparaient son esprit. Elle n’était pas du genre à se laisser aller ainsi. Elle pointa la poche du brun, il souhaitait sûrement rester discret mais elle n’était pas du genre à laisser passer ce genre de chose :

— Et tu comptes en faire quoi de la deuxième ? 

Il se servit un dernier verre de whisky avant de répondre, son sourire en coin était revenu, ses lunettes de soleil posées sur le bar.

— Je vais surement lui donner.

Les murs se mirent à trembler légèrement, assez pour bouger de quelques millimètres les bouteilles sur les étagères et les verres posés sur le bar. N’importe qui aurait pensé à un tremblement de terre, mais pas Natsu. Il savait bien qu’il avait provoqué tout ça, d’une certaine manière. À ses côtés, June le regardait avec colère. 

— Est-ce que j’ai bien entendu, dit-elle d’une voix calme, qui cachait sa fureur.  
— Oui. Je compte lui en donner.  
— Ce que tu as sniffé t’as aussi attaqué les neurones, c’est ça ? 

La sorcière pouvait bien être folle de rage, elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Au delà de leur amitié, elle savait bien qu’elle n’avait aucune chance face à Natsu, elle décida de ne rien tenter. Perte de temps et d'énergie qui ne meneraient à rien. Elle devait se contenter de le regarder ricaner.

— Je ferais attention à ce qu’elle ne meure pas dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, c’est promis.  
— Tu es un sale con, et un sale con inconscient.

Il haussa les épaules et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, par automatisme. Il avait décidément trop fréquenté les humains. 

— June, je l’aime bien, dit-il doucement. Elle m’apaise. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi mais elle m’apaise, alors crois moi que je ferai attention. 

Natsu finit son verre derechef, le regard fuyant. June resta bouche bée, elle ne s’attendait pas à une telle confession de sa part. Il s’était vraiment attachée à elle, alors ? Elle le regarda quitter le bar sans un mot, les mains dans les poches. 

Comme toujours, son appartement était silencieux. Il entendait bien la respiration d’Emi dans sa chambre, mais c’était la seule chose vivante qui se trouvait à son domicile. Le tintement des clés qu’il déposa sur la commode résonna doucement dans la pièce alors qu’il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Dans ses draps blancs : Emi. Les sourcils froncés, sa bouche se contorsionnant au gré des mauvais rêves qu’elle vivait, la sueur perlant sur sa peau de porcelaine, son corps à demi nu. Il avait bien été obligé de la déshabiller, ses vêtements mouillés sentaient l’eau souillée. Alors il l’avait déposé, en sous vêtements, dans son lit. Les quelques gouttes d’opium qu’il lui avait administré aux creux de ses lèvres avaient rapidement fait effet, et il devait dorénavant lui proposer le seul remède qu’il avait en sa possession. June avait raison : il était inconscient. Il devrait l’amener à l'hôpital où d’autres humains seraient plus aptes à la soigner. Que faire si elle refaisait une crise la bas ? Son quotidien en serait chamboulé, elle était déjà harcelée et persécutée. Il n’arrivait pas encore à déterminer ce qu’elle était, ce qui la rendait imprévisible.   
Assis au pied du lit, il la regardait. Elle changeait sans cesse de position en gémissant de douleur, et il jurerait qu’elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Même ainsi, il la désirait, son entre-jambe le trahissait une fois de plus. Nombre de ses semblables n’auraient pas hésités à la prendre, la pénétrer de leurs crocs et de leur virilité, mais pas lui : il s’imposait certaines limites et règles pour faire durer le plaisir et ne pas tomber dans l’ennui et la lassitude que pouvait apporter la facilité. Il regardait la courbe de son corps, ses formes, son squelette. Il aurait aimé l’amener dans ses draps dans d’autres circonstances, que sa voûte plantaire s'arc boute sous le plaisir, pas sous la douleur. Oui, il n’avait aucune envie de la laisser au soin des humains, il voulait se lier d’une certaine manière, à défaut de pouvoir lui révéler sa nature et faire un pacte avec elle.  
Allongé, Emi blottie contre lui, il avait finalement attendu plusieurs heures qu’elle se réveille. Il avait écouté la simple respiration de cet être si fragile qui demeurait dans ses bras, et cela lui avait suffit pour trouver une forme de paix. La regarder dormir était passionnant, et il s’amusait à deviner ce que pouvait bien contenir ses rêves. Il s’en cachait à peine : il était jaloux des humains et de ses semblables qui pouvaient sympathiser avec Morphée chaque jour.   
Emi ouvrit doucement les yeux, et tout son visage montrait que la douleur s’était réveillée, en plus d’avoir les vertiges et nausées liés à l’opium. Elle se libéra de son étreinte et ses yeux parcoururent la pièce : elle n’était pas bien sûre de l’endroit où elle se trouvait.

— Tu es chez moi, dit-il doucement.  
— Et pourquoi pas… à l'hôpital, marmonna-t-elle difficilement.  
— Pour que tu brises les vitres de tout l'établissement ? Oui, excellente idée.

Dans un gémissement de souffrance, elle se tourna et se mit dos à lui, avant de se murer dans son silence.

— Il va falloir que tu me racontes ce qui s’est passé.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et Natsu leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’était pas encore assez doué avec les femmes pour les faire parler contre leur gré ; il se contentait généralement de se glisser entre leurs jambes et leur procurer du plaisir afin de dénouer leurs langues, mais cette option était inenvisageable.   
Effleurant ses cotes du bout des doigts, il appuya légèrement à l’endroit qui la faisait souffrir et Emi retint une plainte en serrant la mâchoire.

— Outre les nombreuses écorchures et hématomes qui fleurissent sur ton corps, j’ai le plaisir de t’apprendre que tu as une côte brisée. 

Emi restait silencieuse : elle s’en doutait et elle morflait. Mais sa fierté était trop importante pour qu’elle montre à quel point elle dégustait. Il souffla de plus belle, exaspéré par son mutisme. Prenant la fiole qu’il avait mit sous son oreiller, il l’agita frénétiquement sous le nez d’Emi pour la forcer à se tourner vers lui. Un sourcil arqué, elle le regardait, intriguée.

— Si tu me promets de me raconter en détail, je te le donne.  
— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?   
— Quelque chose qui te permettra de guérir dans l’heure.  
— On ne peut pas guérir une côte brisée avec un sirop, ne te paie pas ma tête, ça se saurait sinon.

Il sourit de plus belle, elle n’était pas si facile que ça à berner.

— Je suis riche, Emi. Tu ne crois pas qu’on a accès à des médicaments plus rares ? 

Il espérait qu’elle tombe dans le panneau cette fois ci, il ne voyait pas comment lui faire gober ça autrement. Les humains étaient bien plus crédules autrefois, et il n’avait pas envie d’user de ses capacités pour la forcer à prendre la fiole. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, observant avec attention la petite fiole avec laquelle il jouait de ses doigts fins. Disait-il vrai ?

— C’est promis. Je te raconterai. Mais souviens-toi que c’est toi qui me l’a demandé, dit-elle à demi-voix.

Il se mit à califourchon au dessus d’elle, arrachant le bouchon de ses dents. Elle était trop vaseuse pour être surprise des actions de Natsu, et n'essaya même pas de réagir. Il déversa le contenu du flacon entre ses lèvres, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux vairons qu'il trouvait captivant. Il n’eut pas la patience d’attendre qu’elle déglutisse, qu’il l’embrassa avec fougue, sa langue dansant avec la sienne, le goût de son propre sang atteignant ses papilles. Il sentait déjà son essence qui se déversait en elle, qui parcourait doucement ses veines, les battements de son coeur résonnaient dans son esprit, son bassin ondulait instinctivement contre le sien.

Bois, ma douce Emi. Consomme moi, laisse moi être en toi. Mais fais bien attention à ne pas perdre la vie ces prochains jours, ou tu pourrais bien passer l'éternité à mes côtés. 

**Author's Note:**

> Première fiction sur cette plateforme ~ C'est un peu stressant n'est-ce pas ?   
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


End file.
